


A Series of Frustrating Events - EreJean Week '17

by SimplyTsundere



Series: A Series Of Series [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Berserker Reiner, Chapter 3 May get a full fic? Maybe, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Jean Kirstein, Diver Jean, Djinn Erwin, EreJean Week 2017, Eren Is a Little Shit, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fox cuddles, Harpy Ymir, Inspiration from Lost Girl Creatures, Ixtab Bertholdt, Lideric Connie, M/M, Marco Kisses Eren & Jean for Demonstration Purposes, Model Eren, Naga Mike, Not the fishy kind, Pain Eater Sasha, Past EreMarco Fling, Photographer Jean, Piercings, Police Officer Jean Kirstein, Prompt Fic, Really the people kind who have control over sounds, Scuffock Hanji, Seer Armin, Serket Petra, Shipwrecks, Shower Sex, Siren Eren Yeager, Skin Changer Levi, Tattoos, Twister - Freeform, Valkyries Mikasa Krista & Annie, Wildlife Rehabber Eren, bartender eren, clumsy Jean, incubus marco, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: EreJean Week 20171.) The Fox & The Hound - Police Officer Jean Kirschtein finds an orphaned fox kit and breaks protocol to seek help from a wildlife rehabilitator. After several clumsy mistakes he spends his evening with Eren Jaeger the rather sarcastic, sexy, rehabber who manages to capture more than another little fox kit.2.) Twisted Around - Photography enthusiast Jean Kirschtein offers to cover a project shoot for his friend, Sasha, after she contracts food poisoning. With only a portfolio of information he gets to the studio to find a wildly attractive, sensual, tease of a model who likes to play games. (NSFW)3.) Must Be Dreaming - Shipwreck Treasure Hunter Jean Kirschtein seeks to find a treasure he's dreamt of since he was child. Turning to the Graveyard of the Atlantic with his final clue he gets more than he bargained for when the treasure he discovers is not only about his past as an adopted youth but also about a world he knew only to exist in nightmares and folklore. With the help of a Siren, Incubus, some Skin Changers, a couple of Valkyries, and various other fae Jean learns that sometimes the things that gobumpin the night bump back.





	1. The Fox & The Hound - March 30th - Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, EreJean week is upon us. For those of you who know that I'm multiship trash it is no surprise I'm here on this week. Last year I was too swamped to participate but not this year! I can't wait to do some of these. This first bit I did in one go and I'm exhausted so I hope the next few will be a little better! 
> 
> Disclaimer: A friend challenged me to use water in each prompt so thanks T, you dick, for the difficulty level increase.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

"Ugh," Jean grimaced as he ran a hand through his hair. Being out in the middle of the woods wasn't exactly what he thought he was signing on for when it came to his transfer. Going from big city light homicides to rural backwoods where the most calls were for trespassers, car accidents, domestic disputes, and meth heads he didn't exactly know what his day was going to bring. At least back home the droning of city sounds had long become accustomed to but the sounds of gunshots in the backyard and cicadas were going to be a hassle to get used to. Hearing gunshots in the city meant someone got shot and he was on high alert but out in the middle of god nowhere he knew it could have been something simple like target practice or someone shooting to shoo away a nuisance animal.

Moving to the country had it's cons but on the off chance he'd likely admit it he knew it had some pros as well. Getting to sleep without having to block out sirens and begin able to check the mail naked were two things he rightfully enjoyed. Calming down from the city life was good for his heart so the doctors said and so he went. Something quieter with less stress was what his chief had said but being a deputy sheriff wasn't ever in his plans. Detective was far better suited for him and at least then he didn't have to wear a fucking uniform. His looks hadn't ever exactly shouted police officer either with two toned hair of flaxen and pecan cut in an undercut, sharp amber eyes, a hole or two still visible to the naked eye from his rebellious youth; no kid was running scared up to him to tell him something it was more likely they'd run to their mothers to tell them of him.

At least the one thing they did let him keep was his own car. Like hell he was going to be driving a shoddy old police car when his brand new charger was sitting shiny in the drive. It was the least they could do after having been shot twice. Sure, one was a graze and one a through and through that almost killed him but he survived and went back to work as soon as possible. After a couple years of horrific, gruesome sights and the stress of his homicide cases the damage to his heart, however, did not agree on his job choice. Much to his displeasure he opted to agree to a transfer to the middle of nowhere Keening Cove, Virginia. 

National Parks were at every turn and he was pretty sure deer in the area vastly outnumbered people with the frequency he caught them just leisurely strolling through his backyard. It was beautiful though as much as he hated to admit it. Being out where he was surrounded by people was peaceful. One of the only things that bothered him though was all the death. Working homicide for years it might not have been what someone would expect his aversion to be but it wasn't of the people; it was of the animals. Nothing made him squeamish quite like animal death. Deputy Jean Kirschtein would have been called an overbearing, rude, blunt hardass by some but anyone that knew him really knew that he was a softy inside. 

Out in the city there wasn't much to see aside from the occasional dead squirrel mashed on the highway or a pigeon or raccoon but out in the woods it seemed everything was dying. People encroaching so closely into their habit resulted in too many unpleasant sights. Calls for rabid animals that ended in them being shot even if they weren't, car accidents caused by animals resulting in more than one death at times for deer cases, and even people simply poaching and killing them for the thrill. Jean's stomach wasn't made for that and never had been. Seeing injured animals made his heart ache but more importantly the way he was supposed to treat certain things destroyed him. Animals were incapable of heinous crime and saw no reason shoot something that could be rehabilitated in case of an accident. 

In fact the very night was going to prove that, for him, he was never a man to always follow protocol. On a call about a domestic disturbance Jean made his way out to the northeastern edge of the county. Listening to reports and deciding it was nothing more than a simple argument between a mother and her teenage son that had gotten into trouble in school he simply advised that they both lower their voices and he'd assist them in working things out. The call was nonsense but it was his job as a civil servant and so once things were settled he gave them a tip of his hat and headed back to his car. When he was walking down the long gravel drive he caught sight of something lying across the road. 

Getting closer to investigate he glanced both ways across the road and stepped over to the ditch. In front of him lie the victim of, likely, a car accident. Red fur coated thick with dried blood around it's chest and the caked crimson clinging to it's fur from around it's nostrils and mouth it wasn't hard to tell that it had been a rather bad incident. Judging by the body it was also clear it hadn't been a rather fresh hit. At first his instinct was to glance away but something stopped him from averting his gaze from the vixen. The sound of a soft bark and chirp drew his attention further down the ditch. Unable to see it very clearly he decided to carefully skid down the embankment. Trying to avoid the thick bramble was difficult but there was no he wasn't going to attempt to investigate.

Upon getting to level ground he looked through the dense thicket and discovered a pair of eyes blinking up at him. Weakly the little fox kit barked at him and it was then he knew that he wasn't leaving without it. Chances were if he reported it the kit would be killed as it's chances of survival without it's mother at such an age would be drastically reduced along with the fact foxes were a known rabies carrier. Most captured wildlife ended up being euthanized; The very thought made him sick and he wasn't about to stand for that kind of wilful ignorance. It was like they'd never heard of wildlife rehabilitators and he wasn't about to condemn a baby because of it. Forcing his hands through the thick brush after rolling up his sleeves he knew the likelihood of being bitten was going to be incredibly high but he didn't care. The luxury of time to get back to the car, find his leather gloves, and return was impossible. If he had even had the time it was possible the little thing would have run.

What he didn't expect was for the thing to not fight him or run at all. As he lifted the tiny kit he noticed it's body was rather cool to the touch and it's breathing was shallow. From the looks of things he didn't have long to save it's life. Just looking down at the scrapes and thorns in his forearms he knew however the little thing had gotten in there to protect itself hadn't been easy. Meeting its gaze Jean felt his chest tighten as it blinked and released a strained cry. It was all he could do to not rush to action but he needed both hands to get back up the steep bank meaning there was only one option available to him. Gently he unbuttoned his uniform shirt and lifted the lethargic kit to his chest where he placed it just atop his ballistics vest.

Having a little bit of a lip as it stuck off his chest the kit could keep itself perched long enough for him to get back up to the road. Jean was well aware then of just low the body temperature of the animal was as it snuggled against his chest. At the start of spring it was clear that it was time for them to be out but the days still got cold and there was no way it would have survived the night at it's current chilled temperature. With the thought in mind he got back to the car and grabbed the blanket he kept in the trunk, wrapped it up in the center and sat it in the front seat of his car. Turning the heat on low he moved then to the home of the woman he'd spoken to moments ago. Asking for a shovel was a little strange but she obliged and told him there was one in the shed out behind the house.

After grabbing the shovel he spent a couple minutes digging a deep enough hole to bury the mother fox. The mother vixen deserved her burial and so he made sure it was deep enough to keep anything from ravaging her body. He returned the shovel to it's place and made it back to the car where the kit was thankfully still breathing. He wasn't exactly sure how to drive with it in the seat so he did as he'd done earlier and placed it inside his shirt, keeping it close to his skin. He slipped the seat belt behind his back and grabbed his cellphone calling into headquarters.

"472 to dispatch," he stated firmly, declaring his badge number and the action he needed before he was put through.

The answer came quickly "472 this is dispatch. What's your read?"

Jean knew instantly from the voice it was one of the friends he'd managed to make in the past month "Marco, I need your help and I need this OTR."

A sigh sounded over the call and he agreed "Alright, Jean, what'cha got?"

"Would you happen to know if there's a wildlife rehabilitator nearby?" He asked carefully.

Keys hitting the keyboard Marco quickly typed in the information "Yeah, I know of one but I had to get the number of the center for you. Tell him Marco sent you, okay? He's a little.....abrasive but don't worry. I'm patching you through now."

"Sounds good, thanks Marco," Jean replied before the line disconnected and it began ringing.

Before he could register it a voice came through the receiver "Purlear Valley Wildlife Rehabilitation Center, may I help you?"

"Hey, uh, I have a baby fox that--"

"Sir, did you find this baby?" Came the almost annoyed response.

Jean scoffed and nodded as if the man could see it "Yes I did. It was--"

"Okay, well was the mother around?" He cut in without giving Jean a chance to respond fully.

"Yes," Jean answered "and I buried her. She got hit by a car and the little thing was laying in some bramble crying. I picked it up but it's weak and a little....this is gonna sound weird....but it's cold."

The man was quiet for a moment before he heard papers shuffling and the keys clicking on a keyboard "Okay, and where are you?"

Jean looked down at his GPS "Uh, on Pine Shoals in the cove."

"Shit!" Came the curse before it was followed "Listen, it needs to get here immediately but I cannot come get it so you're going to have to bring it here. The address is 999 Laue Road, L.A.U.E, Purlear."

Groaning Jean sighed "That's the across the county line. Fuck. Listen I'm on duty I'm not allowed over county lines."

"Duty?" The man questioned before asking for clarification "What do you mean? I also need a name for this report."

"Keep my name off the report," Jean said flatly "it can't be on any record that I didn't follow protocol. Marco sent me to you. I'm sheriff's deputy Kirschtein for the Keening Cove Police Department. Highly doubt you'd be able to spell it anyhow."

"Got it," he answered quickly neglecting to comment on the jab "but I'm the only one on staff here right now. My vet is on vacation, the interns from the college are gone for break, and my receptionist is on paternity leave. I can't leave."

Jean tried hard to wrack his brain about their next move "Well I'm on shift for another five hours. I just got on a couple hours ago. Is there any way possible that we can keep it alive until I can get there?"

"Are you just going to keep it in your car?" He asked a bit dumbfounded.

Without hesitating Jean answered "Yes and in my shirt. It likes it in here although I could do without the needle claws."

Shocked by the quick response the man gave the okay "Alright then let's do this. I'm the closest rehabber to you and I'm not going to let it die or risk you your job. Okay, you're going to need to buy a few things. First you need a bottle, a newborn baby bottle depending on the size of the kit. Describe to me everything you can."

Moving the kit from his shirt he began to look over it's body "Uh, I think it's a girl. She's about the size of a puppy, her paw is the size of my first joint of my index finger, ears are still a little floppy, eyes are open but probably haven't been for very long, and I'd be surprised if she weighs anywhere near a pound. She didn't resist when I picked her up and I haven't seen her walk. I don't see any wounds but she can't really hold her head up for very long."

"Lethargy, cold, female, around 3 weeks old, but presenting with no obvious signs of trauma," he sighed as he was typing. "Okay, yeah, you're going to need salt, sugar, and water. I can't actually feed her milk until she's been on a rehydration solution but she's not going to eat until she's warmed up. What I need you to do is make sure to keep her warm. Too much heat can kill her so you have to be careful. If she's against your skin that's fine because chances are your body heat is the only thing keeping hers from dropping anymore. Put her in the backseat, in a box if you can find one and put a blanket inside. No towel or her claws can get caught in the fibers and I don't need that today. Then, fill a water bottle with heated water and place it under the blanket. She will lay on it but give her enough space that she can move away from it if need be. Once she's warmed up a bit I'm going to need you to text me. I'll give you my cell number so you can keep me updated."

Jean grabbed a pen from the dash and scribbled out the instructions on the pieces of his right forearm that wasn't torn all to hell "Okay, got it, I can manage that much. She doesn't really like moving out from under my chin but I guess that's 'cause I'm warm. I'll turn the heat off in the car once I locate something to keep her warm. The water, salt, and sugar I'll pick up from a friend on the way back into the city. I've got a blanket in here but I might be able to find a box to put her in the backseat floorboard so she can't fall over. What's your cell number, uh---"

"757-822-7651. Also, my name is Eren," he stated before the sound of a glass shattering hoot started Jean from the other end "and I have to go. I have a fussy avian. Good luck. Text me immediately if something chances but at least once every hour." With that the call was over and Jean sat in the driver seat unsure of what exactly else to do. The only thing he knew to do was take calls as they came along his way to the restaurant that a rather lovely couple owned. He knew Connie since high school and knew he could count on their help for this. Sasha would probably fall over herself if she saw the kit so he opted to let the secret as to why he needed what he did remain a secret. The last thing he wanted was to scare or stress the little kit.

After he stopped by he grabbed a box that took some squeezing into the backseat then laid the blanket inside. Once it was fluffed up he folded a piece of the blanket under itself and placed the bottle of warm water inside it. When he was pretty sure that it was ready for the little girl he placed her in the box and she immediately buckled under own weight. Noticing that probably wasn't a good sign he tried to see if she could walk up to the bottle. Her head was tilted to the side just enough for her to appear confused as she stared back up at him. Jean sighed and picked her up carefully placing her in the divot he'd created beside the bottle. Closing her eyes she rested against it and Jean removed his phone while walking back to the front seat telling Eren that she was still weak and couldn't stand on her own.

Eren had gotten back to him in an instant telling him that it's pretty normal if she had a low core temperature. He was instructed to check on her within the hour to check if she seemed a little warmer. Jean agreed and got back to work after placing the bags of labelled sugar and salt in his dash that he'd collected from Sasha and Connie. At first they'd seemed utterly confused but Sasha was busy stuffing her face with a brownie behind the counter while Connie disappeared to help. Of course he'd never seen Sasha do anything aside from eat. More often than not the mahogany haired woman kept her coffee colored eyes on some morsel of food while her fiancee Connie ran most of the business. It was no distraction to anyone when they noticed Connie's buzzed head moving quickly through the stock room but the pouring salt and sugar into ziplock bags did draw a little attention.

Luckily no waiter or waitress bothered him while he was there collecting his things and he was able to get in and out rather quickly unlike his time picking up the goat milk, Esbilac, and baby bottle. He'd waited in line longer than he needed to at the farm supply store. When he got back she was still asleep on the water bottle which made him smile a bit. She really was a cute little thing but when the radio on his chest sounded he called in and said he'd report to the call coming in. Jean quickly got back to work but he couldn't say that he was mentally present. His mind stayed with the life that rested in his hands.

Calls of petty shoplifting, vandalism, loitering, and fighting had taken most of his night considering the colleges and high schools had begun spring break after 3pm. It was more than a handful but he was thankful it wasn't anything that was going to monopolize his time. Far more important things claimed that and so when the time came he checked up on the kit. Snapping a photo he sent it to Eren's cell and said she was doing pretty well for the time being. Reaching inside he picked her up and placed her to his chest to see that she'd thankfully managed to warm up just a little bit. She cracked open her eyes and yawned in his face before chewing on the tip of his nose.

He couldn't help but laugh. How fucking cute could one animal be? The answer he didn't know but he reported the action to Eren as well. Quickly he had the answer that she was probably warming up enough to eat and he should warm a cup of water and dissolve a pinch of salt and sugar inside it. Unknowing of where else to go he took a detour home, thankful for the fact his shift was over in an hour, and brought the box into his kitchen where he heated up some lukewarm water and shook it until the salt and sugar had completely dissolved. Splashing a bit on the inside of his wrist like Eren had told him he made sure the solution was moderately warm without being overly so.

Making sure that the kit was moving around okay he placed her in his lap and introduced her to the solution hoping that she'd drink it. At first he noticed her hesitant to attempt to drink so when she bit down on the bottle he squeezed just enough for some of the solution to flow out. Swallowing up the liquid she began to nurse rather hastily. Jean was concerned she was trying to drink too quickly so he took it away and made her take a breath or two before she tried to move after the hand that taken away her drink. He chuckled as she only managed to wobble and roll around in his lap before he brought it back. The ear to ear smile was unstoppable as he watched her nurse.

It was nice to see the little girl able to actually hold her head long enough to do so. He reported back to Eren that she'd drank around 24 milliliters. In response to that he'd received a phone call.

"Hey, is this a bad thing? Did I let her eat too much? Is she gonna be okay?" Jean prattled off with heavy concern for the wellbeing of the animal.

"Relax, she did good," Eren replied softly "but she should try to get a little more. Normally for her age they're drinking about 45 to 60. She's only been away from her mom, what?"

Thinking back to the body of her mother with a grimace Jean speculated "Maybe a day or two?"

"Okay, then we should be easy on her. That should be enough for now. In another couple hours she'll be here and I'll handle it from then on," he stated.

Relieved at that thought Jean managed a laugh "Good because I feel like I have a baby. My mind isn't even in my job tonight. It's is she okay, warm, hungry, sleeping? Did she wake up? Oh no, I stopped pretty short on this pullover, is she alright?"

A pleasant sound filled his ears as Eren laughed "Haha! That's sweet, really, it is. She is a baby and for right now it's your job to---"

"Oh no," Jean interrupted with knit brows as he noticed her coughing "Eren, she's coughing."

Immediately his tone changed "Did you hold it at an angle? Is there fluid dripping from her nose?!"

Panicking Jean nodded while he answered "Yeah, I think so? Is she sick?!"

"You aspirated her, idiot!" Eren shouted. "Pick her up, lean her forward, and dab her nose. See if anything comes out." Following his directions Jean sat the phone down and picked up the kit leaning her body forward noticing nothing happening. Attempting again a little dribble of clear fluid drained from her nostrils. Wiping it away he sighed.

"It's stopped but a little came out," Jean replied.

Eren's voice reflected his clear frustrated tone and importance "Get her to me, now. She could drown in that fluid if it got to her lungs." 

"On my way," Jean said before ending the call. It was all he needed to hear before he was running around his kitchen and putting things back inside the box. Placing her inside his shirt he jogged out to the car and pushed down his visor, turning on his flashing blue lights. He shifted and spun gravel as he back out of the driveway and made his way as quickly as he could to the center. By the time he got there he'd be off duty so he could afford to be seen across the county line and not get pulled for a jurisdictional dick measuring contest. There was no way with the speeds he was pushing that they wouldn't have stopped him either and chances were he'd still get stopped if someone saw him the only difference was he'd get a ticket since he was off duty.

None of it mattered to him though. The only thing that mattered was he get the sputtering kit to Eren as quickly as he could. Even when he fishtailed coming off the asphalt and moving onto the gravel dirt road at speeds of 75 miles an hour the only thing he was worried about was if the girl was alright. Making it half across the county in 20 minutes was a feat that he was sure no one else would have managed. It was a relief when he passed the sign of the rehabilitation center down the road knowing that he was close. Thankfully her sputtering hadn't started back but she was still in danger and she needed to be there anyway.

Coming up to a series of buildings at the end of a cul de sac Jean glanced around before knowing which building to park in front of. The siren probably announced his presence so he didn't assume he'd need to knock when he looked to the main brick building. Immediately he turned off the lights, siren, and got out of the car jogging briskly to the front door. Before he could even look around the area he noticed a flash of emerald snatching the kit from his hands. It took him a second to register the sight unfolding in front of him. Mocha hair tied back behind his head, a brunette man just an inch shorter than himself in a green polo shirt and khaki pants had a hold on the fox fit. Raising both hands up over his head he then brought down the animal that made Jean move to him.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Jean cawed.

_ "Let go, _ " he stated flatly as Jean's hand secured around his wrist "it's called a fling and you're fucking welcome."

Brilliant turquoise eyes met his as he released his grip "Uh, what?" Rolling those gemstone eyes he performed the action again and leaned forward as he pushed the fox from above his head to below his waist. After another motion Jean heard the sputter of the fox and saw a couple drops of liquid land on the sage tiled floor.

"Flinging," he began "uses force to pull up whatever liquid may be in the lungs. She had some still trapped like I assumed. Now, Kirschtein was it?"

It finally connected in his mind that he was Eren before he looked to see the name etched in gold on his polo shirt "Yeah. Jean Kirschtein. Sorry about that I just thought you were about to fucking touchdown dance her into the damn floor."

"Eren Jaeger. Now, that is the _ stupidest  _ thing I have ever heard," Eren sighed before dabbing at the kit's nose "do you really think I'd body check my own patient? Follow me if you will and do not touch anything." Jean tried to ignore the obvious attitude presenting itself and did as he was asked. He hated to admit that even with the attitude he was more so watching the sway of Eren's hips than where he was actually going causing him to brush the doorway. Cursing under his breath as he'd bumped his shoulder he shook his head and looked around the place finally. Down the long stretch of hallway he noticed what looked like a classroom as he passed it. There was a projection board, whiteboard, a desk in the left corner with a computer, a table in the center, and multiple chairs in rows across the room. It was a bit strange. 

Within the office that Eren had drug him into Jean leaned against a filing cabinet and glanced around the room. Striking photos of owls, small songbirds, and various other animals were along the wall. The kit was resting in Eren's lap as he sat behind a massive desk with various stacks of papers scattered across the expanse of it. During the work Eren was seeing to Jean began to focus on him. Beneath his eyes dark circles were beginning to discolor his sun kissed skin. Chances were he'd waited up on him and who knew how long he'd been there already. Eren covered his mouth lazily as he yawned and continued to type with his free hand which Jean thought was just another sign of how overworked he'd been.

As a police officer he knew the meaning of the words overworked and underappreciated so he approached Eren cautiously "You look pretty rough. How long you been here."

Scowling as a finger was jutted in his face Eren looked up "Get bent, okay? I've been here _ far  _ longer than I should be but someone has to take care of the animals especially when a dumb cop nearly aspirates a kit."

Jean frowned before his features hardened "Oh please, I know a thing or two about working your ass off and people not giving a shit. Try being a cop sometime. How about I help out while I'm here? Surely there's something I can do if college interns can manage."

Eren's brow arched as a devious smirk played at his lips "Sure. I do have volunteers during long breaks. Roll up your sleeves and get ready. It's not a picnic, Officer."

At term he rolled his eyes while pushing up his sleeves "Alright then. Let's do it. I was a homicide detective I think I can handle some lizards or whatever you think is gonna fuck me up." When he turned his head he was met by the owl bust blinking  **_"AH!"_ ** The moment the great horned owl stretched out it's wing and blinked it's massive yellow eyes at him Jean startled and lost his balance falling to his ass. Wincing as he heard the room erupting with laughter Jean looked up to Eren who was leaning back in his office chair laughing so hard he was having difficulty breathing. 

"Ahahahaha!! Yeah, the homicide detective is scared of a fucking owl!!" Eren howled.

Getting to his feet Jean's features scrunched "Please. I thought it was fake, okay? I didn't see it ever move until it blinks, stares into my soul like it's gonna rip out my heart, then stretches. Sue me. It freaked me out but the falling was only because these slick ass floors."

"Mhmm," Eren purred as he got up and grabbed him by his tie and patted his shoulder "I'm _ sure  _ it was. I'm gonna get her set up in the ICU while you go into the kitchen and start cutting up fruits, vegetables, and some other things." Jean did not the way he'd said other things but nonetheless followed at his heels. The moment Eren had shown him where the knives where and the cutting boards he set to work removing fruits and vegetables from the fridge. Eren had told him to cut enough for several cups of each and while he set to work he began to think about how beautiful Eren was. How could a guy like him be stuck in a little hole in the wall of the center and not be seen by people. 

Gods be damned for hiding him away. Eren's laugh was the sound of ascension. The sound of his laugh had made him grin without him even realizing it at the time it had happened. He'd wanted to laugh at himself for falling on his ass but Eren's laugh made him stop and stare, too lost in the sight to do anything else. Admitting the rehabilitator was one of sexiest men he'd seen in the damn town wasn't hard but like hell the guy even would even look at him twice. Thinking about the lines around his eyes as he laughed, his smug little smirk, or the way he'd touched his chest as he poked fun of him caused him to slip with the knife. Much to his amazement his clumsy ass hadn't cut his finger just managed to make a noise loud enough to bring Eren in.

He'd glared at him but Jean smirked and waved with the knife in his hands "Everything is alright."

In response Eren rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest "Sure. Now, comes the fun part." Removing a pack of mice from the freezer Eren walked over and dropped it onto the counter "We need to thaw these, rip out their spines, gut them, and behead them."

Almost retching from just the idea Jean shook his head "Oh  **_hell_ ** no. I'm out."

Eren chuckled as he watched Jean grow green at the thought "What do you think raptors eat, genius? It's not at all pretty here but if you're not an intern I won't make you do it. Just reach above you, grab me a big bowl, and fill it with warm water"

Jean fought the nausea at the thought and did as he asked, opening the cabinet and handing him a bowl and filling it with warm water "Here. So, uh, what exactly do you take care of here?"

Glancing over as he dropped the frozen rodents in the water he smiled "Anything that needs my help. Turtles, snakes, squirrels, hawks, falcons, opossums, bobcats, and the like. Now there are some things I take but don't keep for very long. I can't keep fauns here and I tend to not try to keep rabbits. Rabbits get stressed too quickly with predators around and they'll die. Similar case with fauns really that and they're large. My home has enough room for the ambassadors and I have pens made for the bobcats and other things that aren't to be trusted with interns."

_ "Wow, _ " Jean breathed "that's incredible. You'll have to excuse my weak stomach when it comes to animals."

"But homicide wasn't a problem?" Eren questioned with a chuckle as he turned his back while cutting up mice.

He shook his head "It was at first. Threw up first time I saw a dead body but I got my morgue legs soon enough. I don't know but people bleeding doesn't affect me like seeing an animal bleed. Maybe I'm just a sap."

"Maybe," Eren offered as he turned his head over his shoulder "but it's not always a bad thing. So what if you like animals more? Doesn't make you a bad cop or anything. Is that why you left homicide?"

Unable to prevent his grin he shrugged and then his bright grin fell "Haha, thanks, I appreciate that.....and my relocation was for my health. I'm not exactly in my prime anymore. So, why animal rehab?"

"Didn't like surgery too much," Eren smiled "and I won't pry but the countryside isn't exactly going to be good for your health either if you keep running around cutting yourself up." As he gestured to his scratches he asked "From the kit?"

"From getting it," Jean answered "just some thorns trying to hold on. Now, let's go do some stuff." Eren finished up his butchering and agreed. Moving around the kitchen he opened the pantry and fished through several trash cans. Jean only stared as Eren moved away with cups of what looked like cat food and soaked it in water. Instinct made him wonder what the hell it was for but it also kept him from asking. Following Eren around to various rooms and helping him clean cages hadn't been what he expected to get done but it was something. His eyes couldn't move from all the birds in what Eren had called the songbird room at the back of the building. Once inside he watched Eren stick his hands straight into a small cut out of the cages and remove the cloths from them.

Beneath them lied a couple layers of newspapers. Eren showed him carefully how to roll up the cloth and pull it back through the mesh covered hatch. With it being only a little larger than his hand it was difficult at first but by the fourth time he managed to effectively help out. There was no telling how long he'd been helping change all the cages when he discovered a substance on his forearm that Eren snickered at. Apparently while in a cage of Cedar Waxwings, the little masked bandits pooped on him. Cringing Jean went to wash up while Eren continued to laugh and finish up cleaning in the songbird room. The last thing to do was bring in the chopped up bits of fruits for them.

Mealworms were also used for certain birds as well as pet store bird feed. Jean had never seen a blue jay so up close and about the time it screamed at him he was thankful for that. It was absolutely gorgeous as were most of the birds in the room making it easy to see how Eren fit in so well among them. Noticing Jean staring Eren arched a brow looking around to see if something had happened before Jean decided it was best to turn around and keep from staring at the guy he'd not even spoken with before that day. Probably best to keep his head in the actions at hand and out of his pants.

Eren lead him to the raptor room where he watched Jean instantly double over and gag as the cages were opened. The second a decimated chunk of what used to be a mouse flung to the ground at Jean's feet he turned to the wall and tried to force back the dry heave. Once Eren picked it up he managed to make sure that he said it was just a common occurrence from Zeus. Looking over his shoulder at the peregrine falcon he was in awe but also still fighting his disgust at being thrown a partially eaten rodent. Jean made sure to keep his distance from the raptors as he was pretty sure they'd take off a finger and to be honest he didn't want to slide them any dead rodents. The thought still churned his stomach.

He thanked his lucky stars once they were out of that godforsaken room where owls, hawks, falcons, and the like were ripping apart mice. The next room was what Eren dubbed the herp room where the the turtles and snakes were. Jean loved finding the corn snakes and was so intrigued that he didn't notice Eren was staring in an attempt to figure out what he was doing and appreciate the way he was bent over the terrarium. When he snapped up and turned around Eren flushed and turned back to feeding the turtles lettuce. Jean was a little confused as to why he'd turned back so quickly but once they were off to another room it skipped his mind. He knew now why Eren was so tired. If he did all this plus intakes every few hours it was no wonder he was so damn drained.

Leading the way to the room between the kitchen and the office Eren brought him into the mammal room where Jean's eyes lit up. He'd always wanted to pet an opossum. Sure, they were weird looking but he knew how good they were for a neighborhood. Eren dropped the soaked bowl of cat food along with a couple vegetables, a grape, and a mouse inside for it's food. Jean watched carefully as Eren scratched its head. Knowing the look on his face was one several interns had Eren grabbed his hand and placed it inside the cage to which he tensed up. On one hand it was because his hand was in a cage with a feeding animal with 50 sharp ass teeth but on the other it was because the heat of Eren's skin was still firmly secured on him.

Gently Eren lowered their combined hands to the opossum's fur. Jean couldn't help but smile. It was so much softer than he imagined and it was much like petting a stuffed animal. He was as giddy as a small child going to a carnival. How many people could say that they had done something so fucking cool? He was still so amazed by the fact this was Eren's job and he saved these animal's lives. For just a point of thought he wondered how many he saved every year since he'd operated the little place. When he retracted his hand he looked to Eren with the same wide smile on his face but Eren was opening a cage of something he'd never seen before.

A white squirrel bounded from one platform to another it's towering cage sat on top of a table. Grabbing a treat Eren opened the cage and handed it to the squirrel who snatched it from him and ran back up to the top of the cage where it rested in a hammock and turned over the biscuit where it gnawed at it voraciously.

"Holy shit," Jean responded almost under his breath "this is so fucking _ cool." _

Eren beamed and looked over to him "Yeah, it may be a lot of work but there's nothing else like it. We often don't touch them other than for things like feeding but some of these guys I've looked after for years. They're pretty special so they don't mind being handled."

"I've never seen a white squirrel before," Jean muttered before meeting Eren's gaze "and I'm pretty sure you have one of the coolest jobs of all time."

"Well there are some in the sandhills in North Carolina. As for my job, thanks, but you've seen it's not all rainbows and we can't save everything but for one animal we can give them their life back. That's enough, now, with everything fed and looked after I can leave for exactly three hours before it's feeding time again for some of our babies. Now, rarely does a vixen have only one kit normally there's anywhere from about four to six but only about half make it to the end of the summer since coyotes often kill them. That being said it's time for you to do me a favor," Eren smirked dangerously.

Only having known him less than a day Jean quirked a brow "That's pretty shitty for the foxes and it's a fact of life you can't save everything. Now, what kind of favor do I owe you exactly?"

"You don't owe me but I figure I need your help. I'd like to go out where you found the kit and check to see if there are any others roaming around the area," Eren stated.

Knowing it was a good idea, and he got to spend more time with the stunning rehabilitator, he agreed "Alright. I can do that. We can take my car but it's a long ride." Eren nodded and grabbed his keys and locked the door behind him as they walked out. It wasn't like he'd get another chance to get Eren out of the center since he was working by himself. Perhaps on the way he could take the time and get to know him a little bit. At least if he couldn't manage it then he knew that Marco could play wingman and help him out a little if it was possible to get anywhere with him. 

The very moment they stepped outside Eren turned to him "You know this will be my first time in the front of a police car."

Jean chuckled "Oh? Been in the backseat before?"

"Once or twice in college for public intoxication.....and I mighta pissed in an alley?" He laughed softly as he looked over to Jean.

Catching what he got popped for Jean shook his head "Tsk, tsk, public urination, indecent exposure, and public intox. Damn. That had to have been what 2 or 3 years ago?"

Eren looked to the car and back to him "Well that's not a police car but no about 6 since I last graduated."

Jean unlocked his door, opening the passenger door for him as he leaned over it "Then you definitely don't look your age." Once he got in and strapped in he grinned "And no it's not but it's what you walk away with after your partner shoots you for thinking you cheated with his wife before he murdered her."

"Fucking hell?!" Eren clamored "That's the craziest shit I've ever fucking heard of!"

"Yeah, dude was a fucking loon but hey, he's in a ding wing of the Northern Marstan Penitentiary and I'm sitting pretty in my charger. Me leaving the force was for the fact the stress is bad for my heart. Bullet grazed me and one was a through and through to the chest. Kinda instilled the wearing a vest thing in me finally but, oh well, I still refuse a squad car. If I'm gonna look horrendous in this ugly fucking uniform they aren't putting me in a damn land yacht," Jean grinned as stole a glance over at Eren who laughed.

"Hahahaha!" Eren laughed boisterously "Damn, did you actually sleep with his wife though? If not then you definitely deserved the car and I thought you had to wear a vest all the time?"

Jean shook his head "Nope, not required for detectives out in Marstan City. As for his wife, do I really look like the type of guy?"

"Do you seriously want me to stick my foot in my own mouth  _ willingly?" _ Eren asked.

Rolling his eyes Jean huffed "While his wife was fucking the head of the department she wasn't fucking me. I'd have rather had the other end of the spectrum."

Eren's eyes widened _ "Oh....." _

"Mhmm, so while I like women she wasn't my first choice in companionship," Jean answered honestly while turning up the radio hoping to distract him.

Reaching up to the radio Eren turned it back down "Nice deflection technique, Officer Kirschtein, but I'm not done asking unless you really are done answering."

Taking his eyes off the road he glanced over "Then what do you wanna ask?"

"How do you know Marco?" Eren asked as the tone of his voice deepened as if suspecting him of something.

"Uh, not that I think it matters but he's a friend, why? I'm not sleeping with him," Jean stated "he works dispatch and we occasionally have drinks after shift with some other guys from the department."

"Okay, that's better," he breathed a sigh of relief "I wouldn't know how to react to meeting a guy one of my best friends since college was fooling around with."

Jean snickered "Then don't talk to some guys in the first responders haha."

Eren frowned "Damn. Again? I swear. I love him to death but he used to have better taste. Guy needs some shame."

"Well he did tell me I was cute once," Jean beamed to tease Eren a bit.

"He was  _ wrong, _ " Eren huffed.

"Ouch, dude," Jean feigned. "He then called me an egocentric dick and then we were pretty good friends."

"Guess that means we're on track then," Eren sighed before Jean stopped the car. "Are we here?"

He nodded and took out the keys placing them in the visor "Yup, just off that ditch over there. The bank is pretty steep and it's dark as hell out here."

"Awwwww," Eren cooed "are you scared of a mountain lion? They've been declared extinct in this area since 2011 and before then they were supposedly gone by '79. The only thing out here are bear and bobcat. Relax. Just get a flashlight and let's go. It'll probably be in it's den so I'll lead the way just don't trail too far behind or you could lost out here." Jean mocked him behind his back and grabbed two flashlights from the trunk handing one to Eren before taking the slide down the embankment of thorns and bramble. Once they were where Jean had found the kit they did some searching....well Eren did some searching while Jean kept a firm hand on both his flashlight and the pistol on his duty belt. The last thing he wanted to be was in an encounter with a goddamn bear. 

Basically having Jack Hannah didn't make him feel any better about the situation and so he opted to just be prepared for whatever could come out of the woods as they moved deeper. Leading the way through the trees Eren wove around one, ducked through limbs, and stealthily crept along the underbrush. Whoever the fuck could manage this shit so damn swiftly had to have known them backwards and forwards. On the other hand there was Jean. For every soft step of Eren's was a snap of a twig beneath Jean's. For every ducked under limb Jean got swatted in the face. It seemed like he really needed to get closer to Eren to match his actions if he wanted to survive the trip into the woods. As far as he was concerned the intent was noble but a lot of roads that ended with bad ideas usually began being paved by good intentions. He was about ready to claim this was going to be one of those times.

Without the flashlight he couldn't have seen a hand in front of his face. The night blanketed the woods creating an ominous veil that Jean swore didn't send chills down his spine. Each shadow of a gnarled limb made him almost jump out of his skin or each leaf that grazed his cheek. He was sure this was also going to be bad for his heart if he kept being on edge but the way things were going he felt like the next victim in a bad slasher movie. All he could see where the shadows of tree limbs shaking and swaying in the breeze, the sound of cracking twigs, the view of the night sky as the backdrop of the sinister feeling forest. Rising high in the sky was a full moon casting a glow about the moss and pine needle covered ground. 

Not even the sparkling stars in the sky or the moon could distract him from the moment Eren stepped into a clearing. Bathing in the glow of moonlight Eren was standing in the gap of the canopy and scanning their surroundings. Jean approached him as carefully as he could while Eren was looking for which area seemed more likely to house a fox den. Jean followed closely behind as Eren took him through a winding trail over fallen trees and thickets of briars. Luckily for Eren Jean was close as the next step he about took landed him into a creek. Acting quickly Jean outstretched a hand and yanked Eren back by the hips. 

A hand on Jean's shoulder and one his chest to brace Eren's body from falling he stared, flushed and nose to nose with Jean. Jean was appreciating the close up of Eren's features and the way the moonlight reflected in his eyes. Clear as day was the flush across both their faces to one another but Eren became beyond flustered and flailed as he felt Jean's hands move away. Unfortunately feeling Jean's hands move did in fact mean his hands were no longer on Eren. When he flailed he grabbed Jean's retracting wrists meaning that the creek behind him was now the creek beneath him. 

"Goddamn!" Eren hissed as he landed on his back, smacking his head against the creek bed. With his clothes significantly damp and Jean pulled down onto him he stared up at him and could only stare. 

Jean slipped a hand beneath Eren's head as he noticed a bit of blood washing down the water "Are you okay, Eren? I think you're bleeding."

The flashlights were only a few inches away in the water but Eren could easily see the pained expression on Jean's face "Ughhh, I think I smacked my head." 

"Okay, just sit up for me. Easy," Jean whispered as he sat back in Eren's lap allowing him to sit up. Eren was pulled closer, flush to Jean's chest as Jean ran his finger over the back of his neck. Noticing no blood as he moved his hand back Jean grabbed the hair tie in Eren's hair and released it so he could run his fingers through the damp silken strands. The moment he cringed Jean knew he'd found the spot. Withdrawing his hand from Eren's scalp he noticed the sticky, warmth of blood on his hand. 

Jean smiled and moved placed his hand in the water cleaning it before placing a comforting hand on the nape of his neck "Yeah, looks like you got a little banged up. I got a first aid kit in the car so come on back and I'll patch you up."

"I'm not a damn girl scout," Eren mumbled.

"Hey, I'm not saying anything just let me take care of you alright?" Jean asked with a hint of concern.

Eren scoffed "Please, I'll be fine. Let's go." Under his breath Eren muttered "I don't need some stupid hot cop trying to come to my rescue like I'm damn child. Fucking hell. I can take care of myself."

Quite unfortunately for Eren he was too close to Jean for the whispers to go unheard causing a wide grin to split Jean's lips "I'm sorry? Wanna repeat that and speak up? This stupid hot cop just wants to make sure you're okay, Eren." Flushing almost radioactively Eren struggled beneath Jean's mass trying to hide himself as he said nothing. Spurring Jean to continue he decided to take another route "Awww, come on Eren, is that why you decided to jump into the creek? Needed to cool down after I saved you? Getting nose to nose with me get you hot under the collar so you needed to cool off?"

Facial features contorting Eren scowled  _ "Yeah right." _ Reaching over to the creek he splashed a handful of water into Jean's face "I think it's  _ you  _ who needs to cool it."

Jean laughed raucously the second he noted the wide smirk on Eren's lips as he sat back "Ahaha! Oh? Am I?" The very moment Jean splashed him back and pushed him back to the creek bed Eren smiled so brightly he could have put the stars to shame. It was in that moment, however, that Jean was left more than speechless. Loving the spark in him that made Jean take his childish antic and play along Eren looped an arm around Jean's neck tugging him down to his lips. Firmly planting a kiss to Jean's lips Eren stole more than his breath. 

Rendering him mute after pulling away from the momentary connection Eren smirked smugly "I like you a  _ lot  _ better when you aren't talking."

Finally able to find use of his tongue Jean matched his impish smirk "Oh? Like hell I'm letting you get away with that." Pushing him into the silt Jean rushed back to Eren's lips taking the moment he gave an opening to deepen their kiss. Eren was fiery and he liked that but he was sweet. A part of him wanted to tease Eren but another wanted to enjoy this moment. He didn't care if they were wet and covered in dirt and a couple beads of sweat all he cared about was the way Eren tasted and the smolder beneath their kiss. If he could have Jean would have allowed the night to pass them by right there losing himself in the desire that was presenting itself but it wasn't to be that way when the two heard something drinking water from the creek.

Eren broke the kiss and looked to his right speaking as quietly as possible  _ "Haah _ , looks like we have a guest." Forcing his attention away from the intensity of Eren's gaze he followed his line of sight. The flashlight was shining on a short figure awkwardly moving closer to the deeper water of the creek. Lapping up the water a baby fox was trying it's best to drink and rather failing as it began to blow bubbles. Eren tried to move himself appropriately from beneath Jean but realized it wasn't going to work as he'd hoped "Jean, I have a tranquilizer in my pocket that should be measured out to it's estimated weight. I'm not gonna be able to reach it."

"Is that you're way of telling me you're excited? ‘Cause I have a gun if that counts," Jean snarked until he watched Eren's eyes roll back. "C'mon I'm _ kidding." _

"I know," Eren groaned "but I need you to reach into my left pocket and grab it. Inject it into the scruff of the kit and we can get out of here."

Jean couldn't resist another joke "If that's your way of asking me to grab--"

"Don't," Eren glared.

"Fine, fine," he mumbled as he reached into Eren's pocket handing him the needle to prepare it and make sure there were no air bubbles. Once he'd handed over the syringe Jean cringed. Was he really expected to stab this little fox? How? All he knew was that in that moment he had a choice. It was dark and hard to see, he had no training, and what if he got bit? There were so many things that he didn't know but if he could do this then he could get to save it's life. The actions were terrifying but the outcome was hopeful. If he could just do this and get the kit to Eren then all would be well so he steeled his nerves and attempted to get to the kit with the syringe in hand.

Being left handed presented a challenge as he had to stretch around himself to get to the fox but he managed to get as close as possible before closing his eyes and getting the needle under the skin. Registering pain of himself however was not part of the equation. 

**"SONOVABITCH!"** He shouted at the top of his lungs scaring the kit. Much to their surprise it ran straight to Eren who quickly managed to yank it up by the scruff of it's neck until it stopped struggling and curled into a ball. 

"Jean!" Eren yelled "Give me that tranq!" 

"Gee, lemme just get it out of my fucking hand first!" Jean seethed as he saw the needle of the syringe plunged into the web of his hand.

As he yanked it from his hand and handed it off to Eren he quickly wiped it off and subdued the wiggling kit "Okay, all good. How's your hand? You didn't inject yourself did you?"

Rolling his eyes Jean sighed "Not  _ that _ stupid."

"Coulda fooled me," Eren giggled "but let's get back. Maybe I'll patch you up." At his joke Jean groaned and allowed Eren to lead the way with the baby nestled up. He grabbed the flashlights and before he knew it they were getting back to his car where he made Eren sit so he could examine the scratch on his scalp. Jean knew it was just a simple thing and he'd be alright once it was cleaned though shampoo may burn a little. Before getting inside Jean stripped off his uniform shirt and put it around Eren since his clothes were wet and sat the blanket on the seat. Eren thanked him and buttoned the larger shirt around him. Inside the car, and on the way back to the center, he noticed that Eren had a light on examining the body of the kit.

When Eren sighed deeply and his brows creased drastically he had to ask "What's wrong, Eren?"

"This isn't good," he mused quietly "the poor thing was limping because of this." Jean glanced over and almost gagged as he noticed the wound around the kit's front right paw "It looks like he got caught in a snare. From the looks of this wound and the, I'll save you the details, things inside the wound I'm guessing it's been open for about two or three days. I'm going to have to amputate it."

"Really?" Jean asked softly, voice brimming with concern.

Eren nodded "Yeah, I'm certified but I just prefer to stay on the rehab side of things. His muscles in the area have atrophied further up and some have been severed. He limps because he can't even feel that it's still connected to his body aside from the pain he feels from it. It’s lacerated to the bone."

"Poor little thing," Jean sighed "but at least he'll be okay after that right? You're not going to kill him because of it?"

"No, I'm not going euthanize him," Eren stated as he placed a hand to Jean's thigh "I promise. He'll be safe. Once we get back to the center though I'll scrub in and perform the surgery myself before I register the information into RaptorMed. After that I have to feed everything, clean up, get 4 hours of sleep, and start all over again."

Trying to ignore the hand on his thigh Jean smiled "Thank you. Sounds like you've got a busy night. I'll loan you my time for the night. Whatever you help you need I can provide until 2am then it's all you."

"Sounds good, Jean," Eren grinned "but don't whine if I over work you." Jean chuckled and accepted that parameter. If he got to spend the night being Eren's bitch he wasn't going to complain until it came to the mice bit. He was pretty sure that Eren could manage that bit himself while he did nearly everything else including the laundry and dishes. Once inside the center Eren rushed into the ICU and began to change into a pair of scrubs while Jean went about keeping to his word. Cleaning the cages in the songbird room and managing to avoid the waxwing bombs Jean tried his best to do a decent job so that he could eliminate some of Eren's work and stress.

The mammal room was as fun as he knew it to be with the squirrels bounding rapidly from one side of their cages to another while the babies just slept in a ball of tangled limbs and tails. It was pretty cute to see them all cuddled up together and even the flying squirrel peeking out of the fleece hammock inside her cage was pretty adorable sleeping with her head out. He began to wonder how Eren did the job he did without wanting to take them all and baby them. After being around Eren and talking with him he knew they didn't touch them often and he didn't know how hard it was to fight the urge. Sure they weren't pets but it was hard to not want to cuddle some of them. Perhaps that was just the sap in him but he couldn't help it.

After the mammal room he headed off to the herp room, fed them, cleaned up, and moved to the laundry room. Doing laundry for himself was a chore and folding it more so but even when it was for Eren he didn't seem to mind. Even when the laundry had to be shaken out for all the remnants on it including dead worms he didn't mind. Putting up the dishes after the laundry and making sure to even sweep up the floors he knew that he was pretty much done with the things that he was able to do. The only thing he could do then was wait outside the ICU in the hallway and wait for Eren to come out of surgery. Having never exactly been in the situation, and hoping he'd never again have to be, he wasn't exactly sure on the length of the surgery.

Fifteen minutes later Eren was walking out of the room dressed in a pair of seafoam green scrubs. Jean's first thought was that they made his eyes pop but the second was that he looked ridiculous with the mask around his face. Pulling it over his ears and tightening the band around his hair he sat down next to Jean and exhaled a heavy sigh. He really did look beyond exhausted.

"Surgery went well," Eren spoke through a yawn. "He'll make a full recovery but until then he's on fluids and waiting off his anesthesia."

Jean nodded slowly "That's good, glad to hear it, but can I see them?"

"Yeah, sure," Eren got to his feet and Jean followed behind him where they passed the chlorine scented operating room. Just at the back of the room was a door that lead into a wider area with several monitors and a couple of IV poles. Wooden cages with their mesh insides were constructed for several birds but lying atop the cloth covered table with two IV poles hanging between them were a couple of metal cages with the fox kits inside their own. Each was hooked up to their IV providing them with the fluids they definitely needed. Jean crouched and stared inside both cages noting the little babes fast asleep.

"They look good," he breathed in a sigh of relief. 

Eren smiled as he watched the sight "Yeah, they'll be alright but they won't ever be released back into the wild."

At the words he'd spoke Jean's head snapped around  _ "What?!" _

"Don't worry," he chuckled "but it seems that the girl has a neurological problem. That head tilt of hers means she suffered a bit of brain damage that probably occurred when she was being carried by her mother across the road. The boy can't released on his three feet. They'll stay here with me."

"If you can't release them then what will you do?" Jean asked curiously.

Gesturing over his shoulder he smiled "That opossum? Her name is Maggie and she's part of a program we teach here and at schools. We use wildlife we can't release due to medical problems to teach people about how to protect the environment and how to be a better hunter. Those animals are also used to help out our interns get used to handling certain animals and doing routine procedures like weighing and taking temperatures. They'll be with us until they die so don't worry."

"Wow," he smiled brightly "that really is amazing. You guys don't get near enough credit for the work you do."

"We both save lives Jean just in different ways and of different kinds," Eren answered before he looked over to the cage "but, uh, I need to wake her up and get her off the IV. She needs to get started on her milk replacer. Wanna feed her? Properly?"

"Hell yeah," Jean replied without missing a beat. Eren moved two chairs into the room and showed him how to mix the formula. It had the world's strangest smell that was unlike anything he'd ever smelt before. They placed the warmed milk inside a baby food jar, picked up two needleless syringes and headed back to the room. He'd been shown how to draw up the formula and the hold the kit as she awoke from her sleep. All drowsy and warm as she managed yawn and little trill of a bark he smiled and scratched under her chin. In just a short while, about half a day, she'd already seemed like a whole new animal.

After showing him how to hold her and feed her Eren set to going to feed the raptors knowing Jean had been too squeamish to do so. While Eren was gone Jean hummed softly to the kit as she nursed at a ravenous rate. It seemed she'd been quite hungry and he wasn't quite skilled enough to pull up formula in the syringe with one hand. Somehow he'd managed to make sure that she ate until her tummy was full and she just laid beneath his chin cuddled up on his chest. In just a day he'd managed to make a friend he never thought possible but he was pretty sure the little kit and he had some form of bond.

Before he knew it he was asleep and Eren waltzed back into the room, Jean's uniform top in hand, to the spectacle of Jean in his grey ballistics vest and white long sleeve with a fox fit curled beneath his chin resting atop his chest as his head lulled back to the wall. His arms were placed casually placed over his stomach and Eren just shook his head. What a sight to see. A police officer with a hidden heart of gold sleeping with a rescued kit. No one would ever believe that day to have existed but he sat beside him and pulled his feet up in the chair draping Jean's shirt over him as it was a bit chilly in the room. Surely there would be no harm done in letting them sleep like that? Just after responding to a text Eren fell asleep with his head leaning on Jean's shoulder.

It was startling to wake up to a high pitched giggle when Jean finally managed to open his eyes again. Standing in front of him was a petite woman with honey blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail and shimmering cerulean eyes that were fixed on him. Her vibrant purple and white Dr.Suess scrubs gave him a bit of a laugh but the way she was staring began to unnerve him. Who was this woman who'd somehow wound up in the center?

"Who are you?" She asked with a highly inflected tone.

Jean yawned "Jean Kirschtein. You?"

"Krista Reiss, I'm the vet on call here. I got a message earlier from Eren saying there was an emergency but I'm on vacation and was out of range. I couldn't get here until now. Is everything alright? You two seemed exhausted," she stated kindly as she offered out a hand.

Realizing there was still a bundle of fluff beneath his chin he picked up the kit, sat her in his lap, and shook Krista's hand "Nice to meet you." Taking a glance over at Eren sleeping beneath his shirt he chuckled "Yeah.....you could say that. It's been a long night but it's okay."

"That's good," she smiled "but do you know how long he's been here? He needs to head home."

"Not sure really," Jean answered "longer than my shift which ended around 9pm. I don't know how he did it but the fact he's asleep now is a miracle."

Walking over she jostled Eren softly "Hey, shit for brains."

Scowling as he stretched Eren peeked open an eyes "Bird bones, what are you doing here? Thought you couldn't make it."

Krista shrugged "I can manage a night. Ymir won't kill me for just one so go home and give the good officer his clothes back."

Jean immediately flushed as she read the name on his shirt and took it from Eren as he got to his feet "Thanks. You really should head home, Eren, and get some rest. The woman seems entirely capable."

"Even he knows," she beamed smugly "so enter your observations today, sign it, and get the fuck out. You," she turned to Jean "make sure he gets home okay. It's, like, part of your job? Serve and protect, yeah?"

Unable to refute Jean nodded "It is. Eren, let's go."

Caving to the demands he gave the thin woman a hug "Okay, I'm going but I did all my observations except how much the kit, who needs a name by the way Jean, ate this feeding. Then I promise I'll leave."

"Uh, it was almost two of those syringes so around 5CCs. As for a name you really think _ I _ should be doing that?" He asked with a raised brow, skeptical of the idea.

Eren nodded "You found her and she seems to be taken with you. I'll go type that in--"

"I'll type it in, you sign it tomorrow," Krista cut in "and normally we name our patients but he's right. Go ahead."

"Anastasia," Jean answered softly "or I guess just Ana."

"Good pick," Krista replied as she made the note "so I'll put that in as well. Have a good night boys..... _ be safe." _ She gave them both a flirty little wink to which they both straightened but tried to ignore. On the way out of the building Eren approached the charger where Jean said he'd follow behind him on the drive to his place just to make sure he got home safely like he promised. He hadn't the foggiest of clues as to how far away Eren lived from the center but once he began following the Patriot's taillights it really didn't matter too much. Maybe a ten minute drive was all it took for Eren to be pulling off the shoulder of the road and onto a cleverly hidden drive. 

When they approached the log cabin it was no surprise that Eren kept some the animals in his property. Through the long drive and dense woods along either side the house was nestled in a clearing providing a good deal of seclusion. Once Eren had parked the car Jean did the same and got out to meet him at the front steps. Lined around the wrap around porch were several flowerbeds and even hanging baskets of bleeding hearts hung above them; it seemed very much like what he knew of Eren. His eyes at the moment though were drawn to Eren as he stood with his keys in hand, face framed by the warm glow of the porch light. Both of them had managed to begin to speak as they stared, muttering a drawn out "Soooo....." in unison.

Eren chuckled nervously "You first."

Finding himself in an awkward situation Jean anxiously rubbed the back of his neck "So, would it be okay I were to stop by the center sometimes?"

"Of course," Eren smiled before it fell to a sinister grin "but don't think you can sit around and play. I'll fucking hound you if you think that you can slack off. If you come in you have to work then you can play with Anastasia and help get her used to people to a decent degree. She's basically yours anyway though I don't condone wild animals as pets."

"Deal," Jean stated as he stepped up closer to Eren, breaching the realm of his personal space. "But if I can't have a wild animal as a pet then what are you to me? I could like having you as a pet."

Clearing his throat Eren met Jean's intense gaze "Ahh, uhm, about earlier.....I really didn't mean to---"

"Admit I'm attractive, insult me, splash me with water, then stick your tongue in my mouth after not even knowing me a full day?" Jean smirked before kissing Eren softly and finding his stomach turning a flip "It's alright. I _ really  _ didn't mind."

"Seeing as how you did it back? I didn't think you did," Eren grinned as he pulled Jean back to his lips wishing to taste him again before heading inside. 

While Eren opened the screen door Jean stopped him by grabbing his wrist "Can I stop by sometime......and not be there for the animals? Maybe bring you dinner after shift?"

"Like a date?" Eren asked cautiously.

_ "Precisely _ like a date," Jean grinned "for two people with hectic schedules."

"Sounds like a plan," he lulled before kissing him again "but we both need sleep. Feel free to text me anytime and goodnight Jean."

"Yeah," he chuckled before kissing his cheek "I'll see you around. Goodnight, Eren. Sleep well."  
  



	2. Twisted Around - April 4th & 5th - Body Mods/Piercings/Tattoos & Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this little smutty.....whatever it is xD I'm not really sure what it was supposed to be but I combined the prompts Body Mods/Piercings/Tattoos with Paint. Just enjoy some fucking, I guess?
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Why Sasha had decided oysters with Connie was going to be a good idea he hadn't the foggiest idea but the food poisoning as a result was expected. Getting the call asking if he'd cover her shoot that afternoon was dreadful. As if the midterms weren't enough now he had to go to the studio for hours with someone he didn't know? The whole idea didn't exactly sound like something he'd wanted to do but when he went to pick up her SD card and instructions of what kind of photo's she needed the brunette's vivacious attitude and sparkling coffee eyes were replaced by a lethargic young woman with lackluster eyes displaying a lovely shade of pre-decomposition grey over her skin. Contouring her face with the sickly evidence of her lack of sense when it came to food safety she seemed ready to fall over and there was no way he could refuse her.

He'd taken her folder on the scene he was supposed to shoot and given her a hug telling her to watch what she eats next time. She'd only rolled her eyes up at him before she was rushing off and shutting the door in a reverberating slam shaking the whole hall. Flipping through the folder he noticed her assignment was rather interesting. Anatomy and color....he remembered taking the class but her midterm project was far better than lighting and shading. His assignment been about as interesting as knowing which of his goldfish his little cousin had flushed down the toilet when he was four. It really wasn't relevant to his current time and he couldn't be bothered to care too much. At least this project was going to be a little interesting since she apparently had a model lined up for the shoot.

Deciding it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, since he had no parameters for the photos aside for focuses on the anatomy of the model, Jean headed straight to the studio after grabbing his camera from his apartment. When he arrived to the large slate building he pulled open the double doors and headed down to the light studio where there a guy already pacing on the set. Lighting was set up as was his chair but even stranger were the buckets on stage, bottles off to the corner of what looked like paint, and a large map of twister laid out across the floor. Leave it to Sasha to create something wild as messy twister and have a model who looked like a gift from god to people everywhere.

Shaggy mocha colored hair, tapers in his earlobes, a hoop through his septum, a couple horseshoes in the shell of his ears, along with dimple piercings and the most beautiful turquoise eyes he'd ever seen. Wherever Sasha ordered this dude from he wanted five. In the last four years on campus he'd never once remembered seeing this guy. It was a big campus and it was quite possible that they just didn't run in similar circles or that he wasn't even a student there at the university. Whichever it was he guessed didn't really matter seeing as how he had to set up and arrange his lenses. Once he sat his bag down he began just that and focused his camera at the stage while seeing what was best.

"So, you're the replacement Sasha sent?" Came the voice from behind him.

Turning to face his model noticing he was close to his height, only slacking by about an inch, he gestured to the camera around his neck "Yeah."

"Great, then we can get started," he sighed almost in agitation as he pushed the plush black robe from his shoulders. Jean immediately had to turn his head. Why had Sasha done this to him?! Standing in front of him was an expanse of tanned skin only clad in a pair of clingy, silky, white boxer briefs. Noticing the hint of red on his cheeks his model scoffed "The only staring you should be doing is through that  _lense._ " As his model turned his back to him it was definitely clear why she'd picked this guy. Down the length of his spine was an elaborate tattoo in vivid color as wings stretched at the top of his back flowing on to the back of his biceps while a series of geometric lotuses lined his spine in a rainbow of colors until the entirety of his back was covered in intricate swirled shapes. It was beautiful. Color was definitely part of this guy's portfolio and anatomy? He was pretty sure the cut of his hips would make him bleed if he skimmed his hand over them too fast and the navel ring he had was only serving to drive him crazier.

Forcing himself to look away for a moment he cleared his throat, and mind from it's perverse thoughts, and climbed up to the stage. This guy was a smart ass but he was also gorgeous. His two favorite things. Now if only he was the slightest bit gay and had a good sense of humor. Jean tried to clear away the thoughts but to no avail as they still returned. Sasha had even written in her notes that she wanted her model covered in paint as he looked back through it and he was now pretty sure that she was testing his limits. Picking him for this was so incredibly rude and he hoped those oysters were biting back right about now.

As his model stepped over to the twister mat he twisted his head over his shoulder "Alright so what do you want?"

Jean shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. It's not my project and I wasn't given directions on what she was aiming for aside from her model covered in paint. So, knowing Sasha and with you being half naked, I'm guessing sexy and covered in paint."

He'd retorted quickly with a smirk as he placed his hands gently atop the paint covered circles "Are you sure it's _her_ aiming for that?"

"Of course," he managed without fumbling over his tongue. His model rolled his eyes playfully and had apparently decided to test that. Placing a blue covered hand on the side of his neck and sliding a red hand from just above his navel to beneath his sternum he'd leaned back and cast those gorgeous bedroom eyes to him as he smirked wickedly. Jean swallowed and knelt to take a few snapshots of the pose before he moved again. The blue hand slid around to the front of his neck as he wrapped his fingers around his throat and the red hand laid wrapped around his waist. Twisting to where he was looking at Jean from over his shoulder he leaned back and winked. Now he was definitely sure this was also a little bit on purpose.

While his model proceeded to make his time taking photos more than a hint uncomfortable Jean bit the corner of his lip, dragging the left hoop in his bottom lip in his teeth trying to focus. It was much harder as his model's eyes were radiating the dirtiest come hither stares he'd ever witnessed. The hands soaring sensually over his body wasn't making things easier for Jean either. By the time his body was covered in red and blue prints he stepped off the mat and began to wash the paint off his hands preparing for another set of colors. Green and purple were the next color to add to the canvas of his body and Jean even decided to snap a photo or two of him bending to the mat to get some of the paint on his palms. His next action with the paint caused the breath in his throat to hitch.

Trying to ignore the deliberate hand prints now decorating his boxers and inner thighs Jean watched for the perfect pose through his camera. Standing in the center of the mat he ran a green hand up his side from his inner thigh while the purple hand rested at his inseam. It was growing increasingly more difficult to work in the conditions his model was giving him but if this was what Sasha needed then he'd get it even if it cost him his sanity. Watching the guy lie down on his back, arch it into a perfect bend, run a hand into his hair by his right temple, knot it, bite the corner of his lip, and dip just his fingertips into the elastic band riding dangerously low on his hips was one of the final nails in Jean's coffin. It took all his resolve to not say a single word at the erotic display. 

He knew by then his cheeks were flushed as were the rest of him so getting closer for the shot felt like a bad idea. Unfortunately it was one of the only options he had so he took it and laid on his stomach as he snapped several shots. Rolling around in the various colors of paint and laughing, his model seemed to be having a lot of fun with his job. Jean didn't mind. That laugh and the smile he'd given him were two of the greatest things he'd seen and heard. An airy, flirty little laugh and a radiant smile combined with a gorgeous body that was pierced and tattooed? Add some sarcastic wit, playfulness, energy, and he was so far gone in his own mind hoping that this model liked guys but he didn't even know his name.

Afterwards the model got up and curled a beckoning finger towards him "C'mere."

Obeying Jean walked over and arched a pierced brow "Yeah?" 

"Need your help," he grinned impishly. "Pick a color."

"Uh, my favorite is yellow," Jean shrugged. Before he could respond the model grabbed his wrist and placed it into the yellow paint and placed it at his throat. He wasn't exactly sure how to react aside from let him drag his hand around. The model smeared the yellow paint around his neck and down the center of his chest before releasing it.

"Don't get _too_ excited," his model snarked before placing a firm print at his inner thighs. One very visible hand print on the inside of each of his thighs with each of Jean's hand to make it look as though he'd pushed his thighs apart. Never had he been so thankful for his own mental fortitude and the fact that his camera had a neck strap so he could wash the paint of his hands and avoid getting any on it. The moment he finished clearing away the paint he wiped his hands on his thin sweats and moved back to take photos as his model had gotten into a pose that made his chest tighten. Knees splayed, hand between them on the mat, head titled to the side as he bent over and looked down, his paint streaked hair falling around his face, tongue out revealing his venoms, and a curled finger beckoning someone forward; who exactly was this guy?! Jean laid in front of him to catch the full effect of the image and tried to not let it get to him as he exhaled slowly. These photos seemed a bit too sensual and plain out gorgeous to be displayed in the campus art hall for everyone to see. Jean began to wonder if a lover would get jealous of him sharing these kinds of images with the entire 8,000+ student population.

Taking a breath after the last shot Jean called out to the model "Take a break."

"Why?" He asked curiously "Also, what's with all the sighing?"

"If you must know I just got out of a coding midterm when this got sprung on me so I'm a bit tired," Jean answered with yet another sigh.

"You do photography and coding, like computer coding?" The model asked more than a hint puzzled.

Jean nodded "I'm best with my hands so keyboards and I get along much better than me and cameras but photography is a hobby. My mother was a photographer."

His model nodded "Ah, I get it, so what's your name? I'm Eren."

Arching a brow, Jean responded in kind "Jean. Nice to meet you Eren."

Upon the answer Eren froze and his eyes blew wide "Jean Kirschtein? You're friends with my friends Armin, Marco, Reiner, and Bertholdt. How don't we know each other?"

"I, uh," Jean started before realizing he had no answer "I have _no_ idea. Bertholdt just kinda comes with Reiner who I lived with my freshman year, Marco's been my best friend since high school, and Armin and I met about a year ago in organic chemistry. Don't think I would have passed without him. Kinda funny the way big campuses are."

"Yeah I guess so," Eren answered "and I'm sorry if I'm keeping you from studying."

"Nah, it's alright, I'm pretty much done with midterms. I decided to help Sasha because I wasn't doing anything, now she owes me, and I had the class last semester so I know how the professor grades. If it was up to me though..." Jean paused before continuing sheepishly "I, uh, I'd tell Sasha not to develop these and give them back to you."

Eren's laugh filled the air "Haha! I don't have anyone to be jealous over me. Besides even if I did they're just photos and I'm not naked."

"Just half naked with a guy's hands on your thighs implying some rather sexual things," Jean replied with a slight snicker. "Because let's face it, these photos are enough to make someone hot under the collar."

"Including you?" Eren asked with a teasing lilt. When Jean didn't answer and the cherry tint in his cheeks darkened to a deep merlot Eren snickered "I'll take that a resounding yes so in that case have some more fun and help me with more hand prints before taking some more photos." Jean only gave him a slight nod due to being so obviously called out. Unfortunately Jean's composure was melting the longer he had to have his hands on Eren's body in more risque ways. Washing his hands then taking photos and repeating the process of painting Eren was too much of a tease. Sliding his hands over the rise and fall of his stomach and feeling the heat of his skin was too much to take.

After the final photos Jean went to wash his hands thankful for it to be over. He placed his camera off to the side of the stage with his bag and began to wash off the various colors staining his skin hoping it'd come off easier than the last time. When he heard Eren's soft footsteps padding around behind him he turned only to be met by a large splash of water. For a moment Jean stood still blinking owlishly before pushing the wet flaxen hair out of his face while trying to discern if the teasing little smirk Eren was giving him was an invitation for something else. Before figuring out Jean decided it didn't matter, there was plastic on the ground, so he cracked a grin, grabbed a handful of paint, and slung it at Eren who gaped and laughed. Grabbing the bucket of water he used to wash his hands in he threw it onto Jean soaking him from head to toe.

Taking it as the start of a war he ran after Eren with paint on his hands hoping to get to him. Luckily for Eren he'd been walking on the mat all day and knew better than to run across the slick paint atop it's surface. Jean however was not too aware of the fact that he shouldn't run and wound up slipping just as he'd grabbed Eren. The two were lying covered in a mess of different colors. Laying on his back Jean groaned and looked down at himself only to see Eren splatter him with more paint. Flinching a bit as some of the blue spatter landed across his cheeks Jean stared back wishing he truly hadn't gotten into this. Now his hoodie was covered, his cloth converses were now coated in various splatter, and his sweats had seen better days. He pulled off his beanie and tossed it to the edge of the stage revealing his two toned flaxen and pecan undercut when he realized it was absolutely drenched.

Eren quirked a brow "I'll stop if you can beat me at Twister."

"What do you get if I lose?" Jean asked curiously though he was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen.

Devious grin splitting his lips Eren replied "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Alright, deal," Jean nodded with a smug smile "because I won't be the losing. I'm gonna kick your ass." He was pretty sure that he could use it as a really petty excuse to get closer to the hot ass model but whatever Eren wanted out of it he didn't know. Probably nothing or to get to dump the other bucket of water on him. Whatever it was didn't matter since he knew he wasn't going to lose. His little cousins and he used to play twister all the time when he'd babysit them and he hated to admit he lost but only because they were tiny. With someone like Eren he was going to school him and laugh when he landed in all the paint.

Spinning the dial Jean willingly placed his left hand into a smeared red dot while Eren's right foot in a yellow dot. The cycle continued for more rounds than he assumed it would a neither of them managed to get into any sort of complicated pattern. Playing with only two people meant it was easier to avoid each other but not by much. As if Eren had noticed the same thing he began to get closer to Jean on the next spin. Standing over Jean's stomach as he aimed for the line of red dots with his left foot Eren gladly stood over him with a proud smile. Jean cocked his head to the side before he had to get his hand to the line of blue right beneath him. Arching his back he moved his hand under him while Eren's next move put them face to face. Left hand blue meant Eren was bent over him and staring down into his amber eyes.

In the moment he went to spin the dial he realized he couldn't spin it and stretched out for it. He thought he'd had it until he slipped on the paint and landed hard on his back. Eren tumbled forward and landed in his lap which Jean wasn't about to complain it. What confused him was that Eren didn't seem like he was about to complain about it either.

 _"I win,"_ Eren whispered as he leaned down to his ear. Mistaking the lilt of his voice for something flirty Jean shook his head and tried his best to ignore the thoughts in his head. Eren decided to solidify them instead by pushing his hair back as he leaned down to kiss him gently. Frozen in place Jean stared up at him and noticed that he in fact not misheard the tone of his voice. Being kissed had blanked his mind for only a moment before he drug Eren back down to his lips. Neither of them seemed to mind the amount of paint they were lying in as the kiss naturally deepened. Tasting serenity in Eren's kiss Jean allowed himself to destress about his midterms and enjoy the rush of endorphins flooding his system as the sweet sparks on Eren's tongue. His hands moved along Eren's body taking the opportunity to survey it at his own speed while Eren seemed to be doing the same.

"What are you doing?" Jean questioned softly as he pulled back from the kiss.

Eren's warm fingers were beneath his hoodie that had risen up his stomach baring just two inches of his skin "Putting my hands on you. Am I not allowed? Because that's pretty shitty."

"Damn, excuse you," Jean chuckled "I didn't mean it like that. I know that I've gotten to touch you all day but is this really the place for you to be stripping off my jacket?"

"It's gonna be the place for more if you let it," Eren hummed as he pressed a kiss to Jean's jaw. Without much to say in that regard he reached down and grabbed the edges of his jacket and his old ACDC shirt yanking it swiftly over his head. In response Eren's hands immediately rushed up his stomach and chest leaving smears of paint in their wake. Looking down at him with lusting eyes he could tell that Eren was a guy who clearly took what he wanted when he wanted it driven by sheer instinct and emotion. He couldn't say he hated that but wondered if he ever thought about the consequences of his actions. To demonstrate that very thought he reached up to Eren and wrapped an arm around his waist before flipping him onto his back. It clearly had surprised him a bit as it took his breath but he looked as though he'd enjoyed it.

Jean felt his hand grazing the tattoo on his chest. The strawberry and the stardust trail of the words "You can't take the sky from me" inked into his skin was both as much for him as it had been for his mother. He kinda liked the fact Eren's ghosting touch were finding all his identifying markings such as his collarbone piercings and the ones on his hips showing just above his waistband. Exploring his body leaving trails of paint behind made them the perfect canvases for art and Jean wasn't the only one who thought that. From behind the curtain of the stage a camera lens was aimed directly at the spectacle unfolding as Eren hooked his leg around Jean's hips and looped an arm around his neck dragging him back down into a feverish kiss.

"You said he'd be aggressive but I didn't think Eren had _that_ in him," Sasha whispered to the blonde cohort behind the curtain with her.

Cerulean eyes creased as he smiled "Well, Eren likes guys like Jean. They'd have argued all damn day, refusing to even look at each other if we tried to set them up because they're so similar, but get them together without knowing someone was behind it and nature will take it's course. I think this was a rather good experiment in sociology, Sasha."

"Armin, you're a devious little bastard underneath," she chuckled as she snapped a few photos of the heated embrace "but I think it's time we get out of here before we see something we don't want to."

"I think so too," he cringed as they snuck out the back door leaving Eren and Jean in the center of the twister mat lost to each other's heat. Eren's hands roamed over every inch of the skin Jean had exposed and took to testing Jean's boundaries. Slipping his hand down to the drawstring of his sweats he yanked the tie free and heard a low rumble in the back of Jean's throat. Liking that sound he wondered what else he could get out of him and so he moved to drag his hand lower but Jean stopped him. He released a light whine as he felt Jean's teeth pinch his bottom lip as he moved back from the kiss.

Breath hot and heavy by his ear Jean purred "That's **not** a good idea."

"And why not?" Eren pouted

"Because," Jean laughed lowly "I'm not wearing any underwear."

"Commando?" Eren's brow rose sharply before his lips curled "Mmm, I like it. That means I can do _this."_ Dropping his hand to Jean's groin Eren bit the corner of his lip and kneaded his fingertips. Inhaling quickly through his nose as his jaw clenched Jean tried his best to keep his breath even. The last thing he'd expected was for Eren to straight up try to get him hard in the studio. This was not the place for things of the nature but if Eren wanted him as bad as he looked like he did then he wouldn't let him go without giving him something.

Jean ran a hand down Eren's chest as he growled out "Get your hand off my dick, Eren," he paused and chuckled lowly as he felt Eren tense and retract his hand "at least until we're back at my apartment. Help me clean this up and let's go." Getting to his feet he stood above Eren and offered out a hand. Taking it with a grin Eren pulled himself up and began to help Jean clean up the paint by rolling up the mat and the plastic sheeting. Jean gathered his clothes and just slung on his jacket, zipping it up to just below his navel, and texted Sasha to let her know that her things could be picked up anytime. Placing his camera into his bag he made sure that it would be safe from all the paint.

Dressed in a pair of sinfully tight skinny jeans Eren walked out and pulled on a white v-neck. Jean grinned and began to wonder just how he was supposed to get Eren out of those pants. While he himself wore tight jeans those things looked like they'd been painted onto Eren's skin. The moment Eren turned around and bent over to grab his robe Jean found himself appreciating those jeans. Afterwards it looked like they had everything so Jean led the way out of the studio to about ten minutes across campus. He swiped his ID at the front of the building and pulled open the door heading up to the second floor.

Eren quirked a brow as he noticed the clipboards outside the door they stopped at "You're a fucking _RA?"_

"Technically? I'm the RD but looking after this complex isn't so hard," Jean answered as he unlocked the apartment and stepped inside.

"Well, _Resident Director,_ are you sure you aren't breaking any rules by having me in here?" Eren asked as he dropped his bag at his feet while settling on the sofa.

Jean shook his head "Nope, not breaking any rules. I've been here for five years, this being the fifth, so I'm pretty sure I got the rules downpat and I don't pay much for this place since I'm RD and living on campus. They're really good to me here so even if I did break a rule no one would care."

"Oh okay, like, let's say some noise complaints come in....would that be fine?" Eren's voice had slipped into a sultry tone as he stood and stepped into Jean's chest.

Smirking Jean shrugged "Don't think anyone wants to complain on the RD for something like that. Tell me, Eren, do you often make a habit out of one night stands?"

As Eren met his gaze he shook his head "Nope, not really, but there are sometimes where if you miss your opportunity it won't come back. I like to see what I want and make sure it doesn't slip through my fingers."

"I see," Jean remarked "then let's make sure that doesn't happen. I need to shower first so if--"

"Why don't I _join_ you?" Eren smirked as he leaned into Jean's chest.

Not going to be one to turn down that kind of offer Jean agreed "Sure. Would you like something to change into? We're about the same size."

"Let's figure out clothing after we're out of ours," Eren said as Jean led the way to the bathroom. Clearly Eren was not bashful and Jean wished he could say the same thing but truly he always felt a bit awkward stripping down in front of someone out of the heat of the moment. It wasn't that he was embarrassed of his physique so much as the lingering eyes made him a tad uncomfortable. As he reached into the shower to turn on the water Eren's hand tugged down the zipper on his jacket baring his upper torso. Immediately he looked back and tried to make his heart calm itself. He excused himself after shimmying out of his jacket and slinging it to the floor. Eren rolled his eyes but decided to go ahead and hop into the shower to start clearing the paint off his skin and out of his hair.

While in the bedroom grabbing a change of clothes Jean tried to let his racing heart calm down. It was just a gorgeous guy in his shower wanting to have sex with him. There was nothing wrong with this. He told himself after his last relationship he should focus on school work, even if that had been the problem, and take whatever happened. Eren was something that just happened so he should take the opportunity and not feel guilty about it being a one time thing if he didn't feel guilty and Eren had been the one to start it. Rationalizing the situation to himself he took a deep breath and sauntered back into the bathroom to see Eren's stunning silhouette behind the curtain.

Deciding that he was up for this he stripped off his sweats and awkwardly climbed into his shower. Almost instantly he no longer worried about Eren staring at him because he was far too busy staring at Eren. God he was beautiful; fit and toned without being bulky. Noticing his staring Eren leaned his head to the side to make it obvious that he was doing some appreciating of the human form himself. Trailing a lone index finger down Jean's navel following the trail of blonde hair stretching down his body Eren busied himself with a little tease. Jean smirked and pushed him out of the way, turning his back to him, as he wanted to first wash the paint out of his hair and off his skin. Much to his surprise it seemed Eren wanted to offer a helping hand.

Following down his spine with the washcloth in one hand, clearing away the paint staining his porcelain skin, Eren's other hand rested firmly on his hip. At first he found it a little odd but soon it was a bit relaxing as he leaned his head back and ran his fingers through his hair. Feeling Eren's hands on his skin coupled with the heat of the water and the steam forming in the room was beginning to make him relax to the point where Eren's wandering hands only felt like bliss. While washing the shampoo out of his hair Eren's hand dropped to the small of his back and Jean could have sworn he could feel his impatience seep into his skin from just that touch.

Turning and forcing his hair back he stretched a hand out to Eren's chin "Are you alright?"

"Stop ignoring me," he stated outright in a huff.

Jean blinked slowly before scoffing "Tsk, tsk, I'm not ignoring you Eren don't get in a tiff."

"I'm not in a _tiff,"_ Eren scowled as his turquoise eyes rolled back.

Kissing him softly and pulling away before Eren could drag him back Jean smirked "Then why are you so agitated and think that I'm ignoring you? I like to do one thing at a time. What kind of man would I be if I wasn't focusing all my attention on you when I _needed_ to?"

Not liking his logical argument Eren wrapped his ankle around Jean's calf and tossed an arm around his neck "The kind that would still be paying attention to me, asshole."

"Listen," Jean started "do you just _want_ me annoyed?"

"Maybe. You were a little fun when you were worked up in the studio after I splashed you with water and paint," Eren grinned deviously.

Jean tilted his head to the side "So you want me to get annoyed so you'll have more fun with me? I hate to break it to you, Eren, but I'm not easy to rile up anymore. Maybe when I was younger guys like you would really get under my skin, irritate me to the point of anger, drive me up a fucking wall, but these days I know how to deal with you."

"How's that?" Eren asked with an ounce of curiosity on his words. Jean could only act in response to his question. He wasn't really the type of guy who was good with words as he often ended up pissing off people due to his blunt personality. Guys like Eren still got under his skin always being able to say exactly what they were thinking and somehow still managing to be liked for it instead of receiving the kind of backlash he had. Nowadays he knew that if he just shrugged it'd piss them off more and he'd walk away with a good laugh. In normal circumstances not giving in was his modus operandi but not in this case; Eren was a whole other kind of case. For Eren giving in was exactly what he needed to do to keep that furrow in his brows from settling in any deeper.

Pressing his lips to the space behind Eren's jaw he began to trail a wave of heated kisses down his throat. As he lavished Eren in attention and gentle nips he could feel his body tense and hear the soft little mewls tumbling from his lips. It was a great sound to hear as he continued and allowed his hands to roam down his stomach before grabbing a hold on his hips and pulling him flush to his body. Water pelted his skin but that didn't bother him as he drug his tongue up the exposed section of Eren's throat as he'd turned his head giving him more room to work with. Pulling and rolling Eren's flesh between his teeth, Jean bit down hard and watched as Eren's back arched off the wall of the shower and pressed harder against his body.

Thankful for the time he took to hunt down his clothes, Jean grinned to himself as he noticed that Eren had already gotten the paint cleaned from his skin meaning Jean could place his mouth anywhere on Eren's skin that he pleased. Lowering himself down Eren's body he kissed trails down his chest and to his stomach while a hand ghosted up his inner thighs. A filthy little hum sounded from Eren's lips as Jean's mouth trailed lower lavishing his hips in feather like kisses as his fingers made intricate patterns as they moved around his skin. For a little tease he licked, nipped, and kissed down the trail of soft brown hair leading down from Eren's navel making sure to press a kiss to the head of his cock before getting back to his chest.

Quaking at the lightest kiss Eren gulped for air "Fucking cock tease." Jean chuckled at his words and reached down to secure a hand around his risen cock stroking him firmly. Hips rocking into the action Eren gladly took a fistful of Jean's hair dragging him into a smoldering kiss. Deepening his kiss Jean pushed against him tasting the lust filling his actions as he gave into the pull low in his gut. He could feel each tense and release of Eren's abdominals on each pant he made into his ear as he broke the kiss. Just feeling the way that Eren's hands were gliding over his skin, feeling out each inch of him, was enough to begin to light the blood in his veins. Eren's fingertips were toying with his hair while his other hand set to curling around his hip keeping him as close as possible.

"Mmm," Jean moaned lowly by Eren's ear "do you know how _amazing_ you are like this?"

"I'm _always,_ amazing," Eren gasped as Jean gave a fast flick of his wrist. At his smart ass remark Jean sped his actions and brought Eren to the brink of his climax before slowing and ceasing his action. In response Eren panted heavily, knotted his fingers through the wet, dense strands of Jean's flaxen hair, and pulled him back as he took the opportunity to slam him into the shower wall. Obviously having enough of being teased Eren set to marking down Jean's throat while his hands soared down his body securing a hand around his cock. "Stop teasing me, Jean."

"Why?" Jean snarked with a crooked grin "What do you want me to do, Eren?"

"Oh god," he groaned "you're one of _those._ " Leaning into his ear Eren lowered his voice allowing it to reach a honey-like fluidity **"Fuck. Me. Jean."** Eyes widening at the demand he stiffened his posture. Eren was going to be the death of him if he had a mouth like that but he liked it. His lips split into a grin and brought Eren to his lips kissing him fiercely. Quickly he flipped Eren onto his back and moved back the curtain of the shower. Times like the one he was in he was rather thankful for the fact he always came prepared. Reaching out of the shower Jean fumbled around for the bottle of lubricant and condom wrapper he'd brought in with his clothes from the bedroom and returned to Eren with them in hand.

Back in the shower he made sure to make a display of the fact he'd grabbed the bottle of lubricant as he sat the condom above them on a small shampoo shelf. Eren grinned and kissed him as he took the bottle from his hands. Knowing that Eren likely wanted to prepare himself Jean snatched the bottle back from him and popped the cap. He turned the shower head to the wall and gave Eren a kiss before lifting his leg up on his hip. Willingly giving into the direction Eren hooked his leg around Jean and placed a hand to his jaw as he indulged himself in Jean's kiss. When the day started Eren definitely hadn't been thinking he'd be with a man he'd never met before that morning, in his shower, and enjoying himself. He supposed that made it all the more thrilling. Some would view this as taboo but he preferred to take in the scenery and stop to enjoy himself when the opportunity arose. It seem a little suspicious but he wasn't exactly worried about that when the way Jean's fingers thrust inside him made his blank.

Thrusting in a slick digit into him over and over at a careful pace Jean made sure to take his time. Mouthing at his gorgeous tanned skin, leaving a slew of evidence of his presence, Jean elicited a series of delightful moans and mewls that bounced from the bathroom's acoustics. As he increased his pace he could feel the muscles of Eren's body tighten around, greedy for more of the pleasure he was delivering. Obliging him he gladly entered a second finger into him thrusting a little harder, taking his breath as it rolled in, and ensuring that his body was giving little to no resistance to the action. Eren's body shook as he stretched the muscular walls, rubbing against the tight heat, and scissoring his fingers as he moved them about.

As the third finger was plunged inside of him Jean drilled into his prostate _"Jean!~~ Right there!"_

Whispering against his skin Jean slid his fingers out before thrusting them back into the spot harder "Here?"

 _"Yes!~"_ Eren hissed directly into his ear sending chills down Jean's spine. "Hurry, Jean." At those words in that sweet beckoning tone partnered by the smoldering come hither glance reflected in his turquoise eyes as he met Jean's gaze, Jean knew that call was irresistible. Saying no and teasing him again wasn't an option; for just as Eren had reached him limit Jean had too reached the end of his patience. Reaching up for the condom wrapper he quickly tore it open and slid the thin latex cover over himself. After stroking on a layer of the lubricant he tossed the bottle to the floor and moved to lift Eren's knee. Once he'd aligned himself he began the slow push into Eren's body delighting in the gasp and curl of Eren's fingernails into his shoulder as he entered.

When it was clear he was adjusted to the feeling of Jean completely sheathed inside of him Jean tested the waters with a gentle thrust. Feeling Eren's muscles tighten almost painfully around him he knew the only feeling in his body was ecstasy. Lifting him off the floor of the shower and pushing him as hard to the wall as possible Jean made sure that Eren was stuck between a rock and a hard place as he began a rougher pace. Thrusting into him as his back slid along the slick shower wall he filled the air with a series of wet squelches and screeches from skin meeting drenched plastic and skin. Eren's breathing quickly turned to something similar of stunted hiccups as Jean's thrusts took his breath on each push into him. His nails dug into Jean's shoulders as the forceful rhythm continued.

 _"God,"_ Jean moaned into his ear, fingers tightening on his thighs _"you're so fucking tight. You feel incredible."_ Eren's body flushed from head to toe as the words reached his conscious mind, penetrating the dense fog clouding his senses. He tried to ignore it but the more Jean kept saying the more Eren lost himself in Jean. The pressure from the mounting pleasure soon to shoot through his body had Eren wishing to find an anchor to keep himself secured to reality. Jean's body was the first thing he could reach but it wasn't enough. On each thrust, each syllable of dirty praising moans, and each kiss into his skin Eren knew he was going. His hand was firmly around Jean's nape as he gasped for air while the other was seemingly clawing at nothing as it smacked against the wall of the shower.

 _"Harder, Jean!~"_ He managed as his body began to course with the signals of an impending climax. Jean could feel his own not very far off especially as Eren's muscles clenched around him. His rhythm began to falter as his thrusts became erratic. Taking pleasure from Eren had sent an electric current throughout his body and when Eren reached down to coil a hand around his own cock to urge him faster to his orgasm he'd never been more thankful. As his hips stuttered for the final thrust he was able to push Eren to his apex. Eren's forehead rested against his own, mouth gaping as he inhaled a large gulp of air after the scream of Jean's name as he climaxed.

Jean dropped Eren back to the floor gently and rested his forehead on his shoulder. Eren let out a short laugh as he raked his fingers through Jean's hair. Both were once again covered in various fluids and decided to clean up once they caught their breath. Once he'd discarded the condom in the waste bin he moved the showerhead back onto them causing Eren to flinch.

"Dammit!" He shouted as he leaned back into Jean's chest. "It's cold."

Groaning Jean just shrugged "Well I'm sweating so, I guess, just try not to think about it?" He laughed and wrapped his arms around Eren as he stepped back into the stream of frigid water. Protecting Eren from the chill of the water he did his best to stand beneath it just enough to clear himself of sweat and semen while allowing Eren just enough of the water to do the same. The very moment they'd gotten clean Jean stepped out of the shower and gave Eren a towel to wrap himself in. Wrapping the towel around his hips he leisurely strolled out of the bathroom while Jean slid on a pair of lounge pants and a tanktop. Upon walking out he noticed the lavender towel he'd given to Eren disappear around the corner.

Following him into the bedroom he noticed Eren slinging on a pair of his pants and a t-shirt "Hey, mind if I steal these for the night?"

 _"Night?_ " Jean questioned a bit confused.

"If that's alright?" He posed as if he too were questioning the action.

With a smile Jean jumped onto his bed and smacked the side with his palm "C'mon. Overnight guests are allowed so I don't see the problem. After that shower I'd like to warm back up anyhow."

Eren gladly climbed into bed lying at his side "Yeah, it's a bit cold, isn't it?"

Chuckling as Eren brought him closer Jean lied his head on Eren's chest, slinging an arm over his midsection "It is and you're going to be good for keeping me warm..... _often?"_

Raking his fingers through Jean's hair Eren answered in a yawn "As often as you'd like."


	3. Must Be Dreaming - April 6th - Mythical Creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the conclusion to my contributions to EreJean Week 2k17. I hope those few of you who read it enjoy it. Perhaps I'll create a fic based off this piece because I really enjoyed writing this one. With this I bid you farewell, do enjoy!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

A Spanish Fleet carrying goods from the New World and treasure alike sank to the depths below; it was a mystery sought by many off the Atlantic's Graveyard and Virginia coastline. It was said that a hurricane blew the vessels over a thousand miles off course to be cast away on the seacoast of Virginia and North Carolina in 1750. Many know several of the ships in the fleet to have made port along Virginia's coast, however, several others were doomed to have run aground in the dangerous shoals of the graveyard with their treasures in tow. Among those who knew this they also knew with it lied a fortune missing treasure; like those many men and women who believed such a thing, Jean Kirschtein was among them.

For years his parents told him about the shipwrecks along the east cost and with each story the fire in him grew. Adding more fuel to the passion inside him for treasure and mystery, his parents had always told him the stories they'd known of lore off the coast. He'd known that he wasn't born into his family but that hadn't mattered. As far as he was concerned he'd inherited his mother's fascination with the sea. Marine Biology was his mother's field but he enjoyed learning everything about what she knew of the ocean and the creatures lurking in it though he was more interested in treasures and lost history. Eventually it had led to his career path. 

Shipwreck Salvage Diver Jean Kirschtein had spent his days unearthing rare finds and historical artifacts from some of the world's greatest ships. The one that eluded Jean for several years was the wreck of the El Salvador. Many divers had tried their luck at discovering the lost treasure from the ship but it was only Jean that had unearthed a clue while diving the La Galga wreck. It was known to him that when the vessel El Salvador ran aground and began to take on water the crew along with silver, hides, and more treasure, had survived by boarding the small packet boat that later too became the sea's. He discovered that because of the directions of the ocean during the hurricane it was possible the lost treasure had been carried with it to a little place no one had ever heard of. It was essentially a stop sign on the blacktop meaning it was all the better for exploring.

Jean had always been enthralled by the story since he was boy but now that he had some time off work it was about time he started on his making his dream a reality. It didn't matter to him that better divers had tried. This was his childhood and now that his adoptive parents were gone it was almost like a last goodbye and a celebration of their lives. Should he find it, it would mean a dedication to the people who raised him as his own and loved him more than he could have ever asked. Because of them he'd found his passion in his life. There was no way he wasn't going to repay them for that even in death. During their lives he'd always sent them part of the recovery fee and some of the percentage of what he'd found just to ensure that if retirement was stressing them out he would be the one to simplify the answer. He made sure on each holiday he visited their quaint little farm house off Assateague Island. 

Never did the stories get old of hearing of their adventures but he loved that he was the one getting to tell the stories after a while. Even when his ego went to his head his family had been the ones to humble him. Reasons like that he found it to mean that the guiding light on his candle had been snuffed out. Who was going to remind him when he was getting a little out of hand with his attitude or when his anger got the best of him? Sometimes he needed someone to help reign in his anger but thankfully most of those days were behind him. Now it was only his health problems keeping him from working. 

Lately, for an unknown cause, what he thought was the beginning of heartburn or acid reflux would begin to cause a scalding fire in his chest that flowed in his veins scorching his body from the inside out. Fevers were frequent and blacking out even more so. There were times he couldn't remember what he'd done before passing out. Everything had felt so foreign to him but it had only happened for a few months, since he'd dove off Cape Hatteras. Whatever had happened to him while in the water he didn't know, neither did the doctors, but it was advised he take some time to rest before getting back into the ocean just to be safe. No one needed him passing out in the water.

While he knew it was a good idea he also knew that this treasure had been waiting for him since his birth. It practically had his name already stamped on it and he wasn't about to let some radical fever take it from him. Come hell or hurricane waters he'd get to the bottom of the wreck; it was something he'd told himself since he'd bought the tickets to North Carolina. Flying wasn't exactly something he wanted to do for a trip just a state and some change down but he supposed it was quickest and he needed all the time he could get. He'd packed up all his equipment that he wasn't about to buy from anyone down on the cove and headed that way reaching the coast by late evening. 

The sun had long ceased it's coloring of the dusk sky and sank far below the sea by the time he'd arrived in town. It was a small place but that was better suited for him anyway. Locals liked to chatter and better, when there was a place like this, they liked to talk about their place's history. Strangely enough Jean had happened upon a three story tavern off the corner of the town nestled closely to the docks. Upon walking into the ancient stone tavern he'd discovered it had long been operational as an inn as well. Deciding there would be no other place to head to he took a seat at the refurbished oak bar and looked out to two bartenders.

One with rich russet, coffee colored eyes, gorgeous tanned skin, freckles, and a undercut similar to his own only in a darker shade of pecan. The other was who instantly drew his eyes when they met. Shaggy cinnamon hair delicately tickling the shell of his ears, cute profile as the other one, but it was the hue of churning tropical seas, the most beautiful shade of turquoise, that had caught his attention. The bartender's spellbinding eyes locked into his own before he was shying away and heading off across the bar. It was too bad. For the first time in a while he'd been left speechless. He began to wonder if the requirement for working at the bar was being sun kissed stunning. Both had beautifully bronzed skin, radiant smiles, and wore the same outfit of black slacks with a tucked in emerald button up and a black bow tie with leather suspenders. Whatever this place was called, he liked it already.

"What I can I get for ya?" The freckled bartender asked with a pleasant lilt as he Jean raised a hand momentarily.

"Bourbon," Jean asked with a grin "and a room if you have one available."

"'Course," he beamed with a cheeky smile before grabbing a set of keys and sliding him a form to fill out on a clipboard "just fill this out, pay me, gimme an ID for both the room and your drink, and you can be on your way."

Examining the form with simple information he jotted down his information and produced what was needed of him "Here you go. Better rate than I expected."

Grinning the bartender poured his drink and shrugged "We're a tavern in a small fishing community and the  _ only _ inn or hotel. You won't find another place better though. We'll also deliver you a drink or meal if you so choose. Our cook is pretty good."

"Sounds like heaven," Jean replied as he took his drink from the bartender. For a moment he thought he saw a change in the man's eyes the second their fingers brushed over the glass. Whatever it was had been weird but even stranger was the wide eyed reaction from the bartender who seemed beyond bewildered at something or other. Examining his face in the mirrored backdrop of the bar he wondered if there was something on him or behind him. Before he knew it though the second bartender was back and speaking in a hushed tone with the other. It was a bit fishy to say the least but fact of the matter was it was the bartender with those beautiful eyes handing him back his things.

Voice like velvet the bartender cocked his head to the side "Well, Mr. Kirschtein? Hope I said that right. What brings you to Daws Inlet?"

"Hear it's got real nice hidden treasures. I'm gonna do some diving to strengthen up a little and check out the beach before I head up for the night," he smirked before nodding "and yes, you said it right."

The bartender scoffed and rolled his eyes "Better be careful out in those waters.... _ especially  _ at night. Wouldn't be poking around much if I were you, sir. There are  _ dangerous _ things in those waters."

Catching the attitude and the normal  _ 'scare the tourist' _ vibe Jean paid for his drink and stood from the leather stool "What like sharks? I've swam with black tips and a myriad of others. I'm not exactly scared of some sand tigers, biggest population or not."

"Wasn't talking about the  _ sharks, _ Waterhead," the bartender retorted sharply.

Beyond clear that beauty had a problem Jean cocked his head to the side "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

_ "Didn't," _ he muttered before walking off and leaving the freckled bartender in his place. Jean grabbed the keys from the counter and headed up to his room to grab a few things from his luggage. It was true he wanted to get out and see the water. Sure it was dangerous to free dive and even more so in unfamiliar waters at night around shipwrecks but 200 feet down wasn't going to be much of a problem. He just wanted to see if his theory was possible and to do that he needed to see what the sand and silt looked like along with the wildlife around. Certain creatures were known to love shipwrecks such as those very sand tiger sharks and evidence of them being around the deeper waters was an inkling of hope.

No secret to any diver but North Carolina's coast was known to have one of the highest populations in the world for sand tigers. Average size for one of the docile yet intimidating, voracious, predators is six and half feet. They have been known to hunt with others and did so at night. Often times they only looked terrifying, with their jagged rows of overlapping, needle like teeth, and were quite docile and shy. If provoked, however, an encounter with the massive beasts while free diving could prove life threatening. He did most certainly need to be careful while out in the water so he made sure to grab his headlamp, a respirator as backup, a towel and pull on his wet suit. 

Getting out of the bar with his things had earned him stares from everyone in the entire establishment. He would have found that unnerving had it not happened when he walked in as well. Even in the back corner booth was a group of men drinking scotch staring at him with what he would have assumed was either curiosity or malicious intent. Their gazes had been so heavy. Whatever their problem, and the bartender's, he really couldn't find it in himself to care about. All that mattered was his start on the night. Important questions had to be answered and so the moment his body hit that chilled ocean air he knew the call of home was begging him to jump in and begin.

Atlantic Ocean water was known to be cooler and at the end of September he'd have said it felt pretty nice considering. Once in the water he pressed the button on the back of his headlamp, turning on the bright fluorescent lighting across his forehead, took a deep breath, pulled on his mask, and dove. It was a good bit murky and an eel had mistaken his foot for food but it was only a small nibble. There wasn't anything to be alarmed about. For the most part he could see rather well and began to dive deeper as the shelf of the coast approached. He knew once beyond that shelf it was hands off. 

Being out so far alone meant no chance of rescue if something were to happen. He was prepared to take that chance and swam beyond the underwater cliff only to come up for air. Along his way out he took his chance to see a shipwreck that stunned him beyond belief. It wasn't the cracked, chipped out hull or missing propeller from the old school battleship but the creatures lurking around inside of it. The wreck itself was too dangerous to investigate fully when he was ill equipped but getting closer was more than alright. Below him sand tigers were languidly lurking for their next meal but he wasn't so concerned about them so much as he was the possibility that the fish he was staring at wouldn't have been on their menu.

How incredibly rare and spectacular. He wished he would have brought his camera to capture the sight. He'd only ever seen it once before at the Hatteras dive but there were a lovely little nestling of lionfish swimming below him through the wreckage. Unparalleled hunters in many reefs of tropical nature it was strange to see them so far north in the Atlantic. Thanks to his mother he was aware they were growing in their ranges and an invasive species with next to no natural predators due to their venomous spines. It was unlike anything to see them in the area though he knew keeping his distance from the flowing spines of red stripes was for the best. On this dive the last thing he needed was to become injured.

With at least the presence of the sand tigers, the other shipwreck, and the lionfish who preferred to hide in cracks, crevices, and wreckage he knew that the potential of the El Salvador's treasure lying buried in the area was a possibility. Now it was time to get back to shore. There was no telling how long he'd been gone until he could get back to his rather cosy room on the third floor of the tavern. Honestly he was already quite tired by the several hundred feet he'd swam and so resting along the swim back was definitely needed. It was then, while treading water, that he heard the first sound. A high pitched whistle could be faintly heard from his place out at sea.

At the time he'd assumed tinnitus had simply come back to bite him in the ass but that wasn't the end of it all. Deciding to get back to shore a little quicker due to the unexplained noise he began to lazily make his way back. While getting closer the sound began to grow louder although the pitch had changed. It seemed more pleasant and soft like a song someone would sing while doing something that made them happy. The moment he got onto the beach it all changed again. Next it was harsh and shrill almost as if the tone itself was piercing his eardrum. His head began to ache at just hearing the shrill but it wasn't the only thing that made him dizzy or confused.

There was a shape on the beach approaching him. Nearly about his height and male the figure inched closer at an alarming pace. Having not turned his headlamp off he began to make out the figure as he himself walked towards it. Illuminated was the body of the bartender who'd given him attitude just a while earlier. His lips were poised delicately as Jean discovered the whistle was coming from him along with something that sent a chill down into his bones; he could have sworn his eyes had been glowing. Beautiful and bright the man's eyes had seemed to shimmer so wonderfully in the lights in the bar but this was different. A hue of blue with alarming vibrancy had taken to form around his pupils.

Sound growing louder as the man got closer Jean did the only thing he knew to do to get that sound to stop. Raring back a fist he moved to punch the man in the jaw only to slip and realize his balance was thrown off. Moving back he came to know just how dizzy he was from hearing that annoying sound. Looking up to the man still whistling as he tried to gain his bearings he noticed the man's brows were knit heavily in confusion and frustration.

For just a moment he heard the sound of footprints as the man shouted "MARCO!!" Before he knew what was happening he heard a voice and saw a small man appear at his side. His facial features were hard to distinguish but from those steely irises and pale skin he'd known him to be one of those who'd been watching him from the corner booth. Something was whispered before he saw a blur of the man's fist and everything went black. He could have sworn just before then that the man had actually snarled at him with bared, elongated canine teeth, and eyes of the iciest blue.

"Not Marco but, listen, we need to get him back into the bar. There's a call I have to make; one I never thought I'd have to. Help me carry him," the shorter of the two began as the bartender nodded carefully doing as he was asked. While unconscious from the sheer force behind the punch delivered at his jaw Jean was placed upstairs in his room while down below in the tavern a whole other conversation was being had. The tavern closed it's doors, removed patrons, and locked everything in sight. It would have appeared that they were incredibly nervous....or afraid. Only when Jean awoke to the bartender who'd he nearly clocked did he understand he wasn't on the beach. Had he dreamt it?

"Good, you're awake," he started "Levi packs a hell of a punch but you'll do well if you can remember his bite is several times nastier than his bark ever could be." Struggling to find coherence as his body began to heat again he shook his head wearily and slung off the dampened washcloth atop it. The bartender's eyes reflected a sorrow.....pity? Jean didn't know what need there was for that here. He began to speak but was shushed "Shh. Your body is still attempting to regulate itself." 

Jean was never one to obey a demand when there were more pressing things on his mind "Who the fuck are you and why were you  _ whistling  _ in my face? I have a fever, right? I get them a lot. I'll be  _ fine." _

_ "Whatever," _ the bartender droned before sighing "if you don't want my help don't take it. I was trying to make sure your blood didn't boil and your brain didn't fry so  _ excuse me  _ for trying."

Reaching out to grab his arm as the man attempted to leave Jean huffed "I'm sorry. Thank you, but I wanna know who punched me and what's going. I pretty sure a dude snarled at me. Fucking _ snarled. _ I must have gotten too close to that lionfish....did I get stung? Am I hopped up on drugs for that? Is this pain from the fish cause I hear that shit burns like fire and makes you batshit insane."

The bartender sat and broke free of Jean's grasp "No, listen to me, that is  **not** what's happening to you. I'm not what you think I am nor is anyone downstairs. This town is small and no one comes here for a reason. By the fact my ability didn't work you it means that  _ you _ aren't what you think you are either. Tell me, Jean right, what do you know about sirens?"

Attempting to wrack his brain around the incredibly lucid fever dream Jean groaned "Uhhhhh, okay, thanks for clearing that up. Sirens are greek legend. Luring sailors to their deaths. Usually really pretty women, every man's wet dream, and half naked but are actually a sailor drowning, hell spawned nightmare with bird wings and feet."

Disgust etched into his features the bartender rolled his eyes  _ "Charming _ . Well I guess that's close enough though we don't really have to be female or have bird features anymore."

_ "We?"  _ Jean asked before he was interrupted.

"Listen and look out the window," he said softly before placing his lips near Jean's and whistling so gently and sweetly. The sound was delicate and soothing but then he noticed the skies begin to change. Dark thunder clouds rolled in steadily blocking out the moon and shielding the stars. Whatever this man was doing was amazing, even beyond his mental understanding. This dream was incredible but when the bartender looked over he smiled so brightly making Jean hope it wasn't just that. "It was believed in lores that sirens could even control the skies and seas with a powerful enough song."

Jean found himself grinning and shaking his head in disbelief "That's  _ so  _ fucking cool. Are you telling me that--"

"I'm a siren," the man grinned "but I'm not responsible for shipwrecks, sailors deaths, and I don't have any _ unnatural  _ parts. I look human and physiologically I am....for the most part. Only my vocal chords are different. With different whistles, pitches, volume, and whatever I can control people to a certain point, ease headaches, break glass, split someone's sanity, cause a rainstorm, change the tides, and a couple of other really cool things. You're about to find out, Jean, that all the things you knew as myth and folklore are based on  _ real _ species," his voice lowered before he smiled a devious smirk  _ ".....and you're one of them." _

With a snicker Jean laid back against his bed and stared up at the ceiling "I'm sorry  _ what? _ That's awesome. I'm loving this stupid toxin because this is by far the coolest lucid dream I've ever had. Humor me. What do you mean I'm one of them? I've always been plain and average. People never noticed me in high school or college since I flew under the radar. I've never been able to do anything special."

Confused by how easily Jean was accepting the information the man placed his head in his hands and sighed deeply "You're not having a dream but you believe me?"

"Yes and no," Jean answered "I know I saw your eyes change and what you just did. I also know a fucking guy snarled at me with fangs."

From the doorway came a hiss "Canines. I do  **not** have fangs you little pissant. I'm not a vampire." It was the man who'd hit him earlier and left a rather strong ache in his jaw. Now he could see him clearly which only managed to take him by surprise as he was so petite. It seemed nearly impossible that man of that size could pack such a wallop and manage to knock him out cold. Thin, several inches shorter than himself with glossy black hair that framed his sharp porcelain features, and eyes that looked a dark steely blue. He was wearing black jeans and a simply white v-neck shirt while nursing a drink as he cocked his head to the side "But, you believe it?"

Jean chuckled "I believe I'm on some _ good  _ shit." Unable to think nor act the man rushed the bedside, slammed back his drink, and grabbed Jean by the collar of his suit. His eyes had gone ice blue and his canine teeth elongated to just past the center of his bottom lip as a frightening, feral growl tore through his throat. Not quite sure how to act Jean only stared back owlishly thinking of how absolutely terrifying the small man, or whatever, was. His heart was thundering in his chest and he had no idea what exactly was going but it was suddenly not feeling like a dream anymore. 

"You're not on drugs. You are not dreaming. This is as _ real  _ as it fucking gets kid and so is the fact no powers will work on you," the man paused as his features retracted and his eyes darkened back to their somber hue "and we'll show you." He turned to the bartender and nodded "Let's get him downstairs after he gets dressed." Jean gulped and did his best to get out of bed. Thankfully most of the heat in his body had dissipated and his balance seemed to be alright. For the sake of time and not wanting to peel himself out of the suit with the two of them around he simply threw on an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Once he was led out of the room and down the stairs there was a crowd of people murmuring.

The first to approach him had been the freckled bartender from earlier, his voice was soft and sweet yet laced with something flirtatious "Gee, it's no wonder I couldn't sweep you off your feet." His face contorted into something impish as he leaned over the railing "You know you  _ scare _ us, don't you?"

Jean couldn't retain the scoff that echoed in response at the sentence "Tch, scare  _ you?! _ Dude I don't even know what you are but I'm betting it  _ isn't _ human!"

Lips curling into a sinister smile he shrugged his shoulders "Personally? Well for starters my name is Marco and as for my the nature of myself," he shifted and outstretched a hand to his fellow bartender "Eren would you be a doll and humor me?"

Eren, the siren, willingly gave in and stepped off the last step stepping up to Marco who had a couple of inches on his height "Fine but you better give it back, understand? I don't make a habit out of feeding you."

"Awww," Marco pouted at the harshness in Eren's tone "but you used to."

"Before I came to my senses," he sassed. Marco sighed and placed a hand delicately to Eren's cheek kissing him softly. Now it definitely made sense as to why he thought the guy had been hitting on him. Apparently he was gay but that wasn't the big concern here. What he saw as Marco disconnected from their kiss was a pale rose fog being pulled out of Eren's mouth as Marco's irises had lit up to a brilliant shade of bronze. Whatever the fuck this was, was starting to get strange....er. Marco's body flushed as he shivered and Eren shook his head before placing his hands on his hips and tapping his toes on the floor. From a moment of bliss showing on Marco's face to disheartening frustration he rolled his caramel eyes and kissed Eren again only this time things were different. Marco was breathing into Eren forcing a stream of shamrock colored fog back into his body.

"Just what the hell are you?" Jean voiced in a whisper still in shock at the sight.

Inching closer Marco ran his hand along Jean's jaw bone "For you? Baby, I'll be whatever you  _ want  _ me to be. Species wise? I'm an incubus."

"Like a succubus?" Jean asked as he retracted from the touch.

Eren groaned "Basically, just a male one. His species and a couple others feed off the sexual chi of people. Kissing, sex, anything remotely erotic? He can feed from it. Now, he'll eat like a human being and he looks like one down to the gods gifted physique that doesn't stop. The only thing is while he can feed on sexual desire he can also take too much and devour your life. He's a total slut and will kiss you just for a snack and to, I quote him here,  _ "sustain myself so I can keep tasting you." _ Best not to get too close no matter how he might try to lure you."

Turning to Marco he patted his shoulder "No thanks dude. You're cute and all but I like my chi where it is. All in... _.here. _ ..or wherever." As he gestured to all of his body Marco snickered and turned to glare at Eren for his petty remarks. Only when a man several inches taller than himself began to speak did Jean turn his attention. Two men had walked into the bar and Jean hadn't even heard of them. Whatever he was....Jean didn't know if he wanted to know. Both were tall with one standing a little over six foot while the other seemed to be pushing 6'5. In their own ways each was truly intimidating. On the right was the shorter of the two with glacial blue eyes and straw blonde hair perfectly coiffed atop his head. While on the left was a man also wearing a suit though he looked to be more of the first's bodyguard than anything. Faint beard growing in around his jaw line to match the mustache on his upper lip the sandy blonde kept his attention on the man in the beige suit at his side.

Everyone lowered their heads as he addressed them all and walked straight to Jean, meeting his gaze "Good evening everyone. Nice to meet you, Mr. Kirschtein, may I call you Jean?"

Immediately feeling his posture stiffen Jean nodded firmly "Sure and  _ you  _ are?"

As he extended a hand Jean shook it and watched the man say with the blankest expression "My name is Erwin Smith and I'm the man responsible for your birth parent's deaths."

Recoiling Jean's eyes blew wide as his temper flared "What the fuck are you talking about?! My mother gave me up for adoption because she was too young to have a child and couldn't afford it. My father died of a brain hemorrhage! How fucking  **dare** you try to pull this pleasantries shit with me then say something like that, just who the  _ fuck _ do you think you are?!" Suddenly Jean began to feel lightheaded and hot.... scalding hot as if someone had injected molten metals into his veins. His vision began to blur and fade as he stumbled back once he'd let go of the man, Erwin's, hand. Eren was behind him to keep him from falling but suddenly jerked back with a hiss.

Erwin approached him and clucked his teeth "Tch, tch, you look so much like your father. You even have the garuda rage. C'mon, help me get him down." He shifted to a petite redheaded woman with kind hazel eyes "Petra, darling, would you grab me two glasses of water? I need to test a theory."

Gathering around once Jean was helped over to a booth Eren took the water from the woman and sat it down in front of him while turning to Erwin "Sir, is the second glass for you?"

"No, it's for Marco," Erwin stated "I want you to see if you can pull his chi."

Jean shook his head "No way in hell Freckles is sucking  **anything** out of me."

"I need to make sure what's happening to you is because of who you are. If he succeeds in pulling your chi then I have an answer and if he doesn't I have an answer. We know most healing powers won't affect you but what we don't know is if your chi can be affected by powers or not. It'll tell us if your mother took over more of you or if your father did," Erwin replied then gestured to Marco with two curled fingers.

"Sorry," Marco stated as he kindly placed a soft hand to his cheek "I'll be gentle." Jean grimaced and allowed Marco to kiss him only for a second before he felt his stomach churning and his skin burning. Marco instantly backed off him and began coughing. Everyone had seen the black cloud that Marco had pulled from Jean's body and how quickly he'd downed the glass of water afterwards. "Ugh, oh my god, that was the worst thing I've _ ever _ done in my life. I couldn't breathe. It was like a thick smoke and it  _ burnt _ . What the fuck was that?"

Erwin nodded solemnly "Garuda. Thank you, Marco, I really appreciate that. I'll provide you someone good for later, okay?"

"Better make it _ two,"  _ he growled as he took a seat at a nearby table.

Jean chuckled but shook his head "What the fuck is happening to me? Why am I so hot? Why did you need that? Why did you say you killed my parents? What the **fuck** is happening!?"

Around him the air crackled with a tension no one wanted to diffuse but it was Erwin's partner who'd began to speak "My name is Mike Zacharias. I am a species of fae known as a Naga. The only thing that could have killed your father is my venom. I have no qualms about having killed your father. Jean, humans and fae have lived together for millennia in peace. We get along by not taking more than we need and we work alongside humans in everyday life but there are factions of us who believe we shouldn't be settling for equality. There were, and still are, some who believe that we are the next evolution of human beings and should take our place at the top of the food chain but that is not how we lead. Erwin is the leader of our people and as such he is tasked with making sure these factions are quieted down."

The man who'd snarled at him began to speak "My name is Levi Ackerman. My pack and I are a part of the team utilized for necessary missions of silence. I am what's known as a skin changer or, in your lore, a lycanthrope though I am no beast and control my shifts into my wolf. Your parents were two of the most powerful fae species to have lived. To this day we still haven't seen any others come forward with the same talents. Unfortunately your father was known to be something that would spell the downfall for all fae; a garuda. Garuda's were known to feed on discord between fae and all the negativity that came from them. Impervious to everything but naga venom and the most ferocious creature when angered a Garuda spells the end to all we know. I wouldn't say a garuda is godlike but it's the fucking closest thing to a devil you could ever see."

Hearing the way his birth father was being spoken about made him begin to wonder "So what did he do?"

"Sought the destruction of us all," Erwin answered. "Your father, Raizen, was a man who swore on the ground we walk upon that humans were fodder. Nothing but toys and food to be discarded. He swore their lives were worthless but he also thought that of most fae. He could devour a fae and sustain himself for a while or even enter a stasis but no, he had to kill to prove his point because he enjoyed it. Your mother was only a shred better. She was drawn in by power and greed. Your mother was what we call a mesmer. She could control any person or fae with just the motions of her fingertips like a puppeteer. The two were volatile with their ideals and lust for power. Eventually you were conceived as the unholy abomination known to spell the end of the world."

_ "What? _ " Jean mouthed unable to release a sound.

"Kid," Mike started "you were going to spell death for the  _ world _ . A walking apocalypse. Garuda are known for their ability to foresee certain things and so is he." Mike gestured to a blonde man with long honey blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail. "Tell him, seer, what you saw that day."

Cerulean eyes flickered to Jean "I saw the world turn to ash. I saw the first of a new breed and I saw only darkness."

Levi patted the seer gently on the shoulder as he began to shake "It's alright. Jean, inheritance works really simple here. You either inherit your mother's capabilities or your fathers. Take Marco here. His twin sister, the tall brunette wrapped around the thin little blonde girl? She inherited her mother's species, a harpy, while Marco his father’s. It's impossible to inherit a mix of both......or we thought....until  _ you  _ were conceived. Armin, our seer, foresaw your ability to manipulate both fire and people. Your birth was going to destroy us so we did what we thought we had to. We hunted down your parents and slaughtered them. What we didn't know was that by the time we found your mother she'd just given birth to you the day before."

Erwin met Jean's amber gaze "But I couldn't kill you. I found you and I couldn't bring myself to kill an innocent child whose only crime was being born. Instead I took you to someone who I knew would do something at a great cost for me. I gave part of my life to have your powers stripped from you. The only things that remain are inklings of those abilities. You impertinence to magical abilities such as the control of Eren's siren song is one of those. All you heard was happy tune but nothing to allow him to control your mind. Marco couldn't remove your chi because you didn't allow it but had you allowed the action I believe he could have. Levi's punch rendered you unconscious because as a changer he has more than triple a professional fighter's strength. You are not immune to physical only magical and I also believe something happened to begin this change in you. Garuda's are known to many religions and lore as a fire eagle that bring death and destruction in their wake. The fire in you, in that ability, attempting to bring itself out of you......I fear if we do not let it out it'll burn you from the inside out until you're nothing but ash."

"I thought you said you took my powers after you killed my parents?" Jean was finally able to manage.

"I did," Erwin lamented "but that doesn't mean what was taken cannot be returned. Stop thinking like a human Jean. _ You aren't one.  _ The moniker given to you was The Prince of Fire and Fury. You are no longer bound to the world of the physics that you knew. Water calms you doesn't it? Because you're dousing the fire inside you. Your rage is unparalleled isn't it, makes your body burn and blister until you black out from the pain?"

Jean's eyes blew wide before he lowered his head to the table "This is _ insane. _ Why couldn't I have had a normal goddamn life like I thought I did? Now I might die because my bloodthirsty, delirious parents thought it was a good idea to be assholes with god complexes."

Eren chuckled "Well at least he isn't torn up about his folks."

"They  _ weren't  _ my parents," Jean hissed in retort "my parents were good people who died last year in a sailing accident in Spain. Jody and Leonard Kirschtein were the **best** people I have ever had the privilege to know. Whoever contributed to my birth doesn't matter to me. I was raised by fantastic people who will be my parents until I die."

Levi nodded "Good kid. Family doesn't always mean blood. Blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb."

"Jean, you are hereby under my protection. I swear no harm will come to you by any of those who are under my hand. Unfortunately for you, Jean, I also need to keep an eye on you. People will be coming for you once they learn of your survival. For years I tried to make sure no one would find you by making sure you got away from here. Now that you've returned and your body is rebelling it may not be much longer before people come looking for you," Erwin spoke flatly hoping to convey the gravity of the situation.

"People...." Jean started softly "people like my birth parents?"

"Yes," Mike stated firmly "these people would seek to restore your power to have you work for them. They would only seek to destroy everything in the end no matter what they would promise you. Thousands of lives would be lost and once you'd served your purpose they would kill you. If you couldn't perform, they'd also kill you. Not having your powers then having them returned to you would mean you would become unstable. Your powers would be outrageous. Everyone one of us here has fought for our control for years in adolescence. The Valkyries maybe quite literally but none of us found it easy with the minimal types of our powers. Your outbursts could be **catastrophic,** Jean."

With that Jean just groaned "Well what am I supposed to do?! I didn't ask for this! I sure as hell don't  _ want  _ it! Why I can't just tell people to get bent? I mean, if I don't want to do it then they can't fucking make me."

"Do not underestimate these people and powers you know nothing of yet, Jean," Levi warned as a low rumble echoed in his throat "they will kidnap you, hurt you, hunt you, your friends, your family, whatever they have to do to get what they want. Who knows, just getting your bird out may kill us all."

Having said enough Erwin and Mike rose to their feet "Eren," Erwin gestured to him with a curled finger "please take Jean upstairs and answer any questions he may have. The rest of you are free to continue so long as none of this leaves the bar. Levi you and the pack are on custos."

"Yes sir," Eren lowered his head as did the rest "come with me, Jean, we can let you go to sleep now." 

Jean got up from the booth as carefully as possible and followed suit as the others had "Thank you."

Erwin patted him on the shoulder "You're welcome. Now, Prince, go get some rest." Jean smirked a bit and nodded following Eren who grabbed his wrist and led him up to the room. Eren calmly sat in a chair next the bed with his back turned as Jean pulled the skin tight, neoprene material of his dive suit off himself. Once he was dressed in just a pair of boxers he laid flat out on the bed, collapsing with heavy thud that drew Eren's attention. Those gorgeous turquoise eyes were scanning over his skin but he couldn't find himself able to enjoy it as his body still felt as though magma rolled through his veins. He was sweating and there was no denying that it was even a bit warm in the room. Much to his surprise he heard the soft whistle of Eren doing something.

"What are you doing?" Jean asked through a covered yawn.

Ceasing the noise Eren leaned over him and jostled up the window "Creating a breeze. Wind off the ocean should help cool you down and the sea air is good for your skin."

Jean smiled softly "Thanks....and sorry for earlier. I swear I'm not always _ this  _ much of a pain in the ass."

Eren shrugged "It's alright. I have a feeling you  _ are _ but I'm this bad all the time. Today you just get a pass for being a walking omen that could kill all life on the earth."

"Gee, I wasn't trying to forget about that or anything," Jean grinned sarcastically "but yeah, you  _ are  _ kind of an ass. I still can't believe all of this is real. I feel like I should be waking up from this nightmare."

"Sorry," Eren shrugged "but it's real as the fact you were sitting by a djinn."

"Wait like an evil _genie?"_ Jean questioned with a quirked brow.

Eren cackled with an airy laugh that for a moment made Jean's chest flutter before it resorted to it's burn "Ahaha! If you asked him that you would have seen characteristics pop. Erwin is a djinn and he takes care of us. He's not evil and djinn were created with free will. They can be benevolent or malevolent."

"That's really cool," Jean smiled "but what do you mean characteristics  _ pop?" _

Attempting to find a way to explain Eren paused "Hmm, it's like when certain species show parts of their true appearance. It's just some species have a guise to cover certain things. If you ever see Mike get pissed off you will see the most  _ unholy  _ mouth of fangs you have ever seen in your life. My sister for example too. She's a Valkyrie and her skull will show if you piss her off. Her face gets gaunt you can see her teeth and her eyes black out. It's fucking horrifying, dude."

"Well yeah," Jean blinked slowly "it sounds like things in horror movies. So what exactly other kinds of....uh--"

_ "Fae,  _ Jean, we're called fae," Eren reminded with a hint of witty bite.

Raising his hands up in front of his chest Jean smirked "Excuse me. Guess I better board that train since I'm apparently some weird ass shit too."

"Weirder than the rest of us, _ Prince, _ " Eren snickered "and the other kinds of fae that were in the bar are quite numerous. Serket, Ixtab, Harpy, Scuffolk, Pain Eater, Berserker, Lideric, and a few others."

"Can you tell me about them?" Jean asked eyes brimming with curiosity. 

Eren nodded "Sure. Connie, the guy with the buzzed head and hazel eyes, he's a Lideric. They're pranksters. Pretty harmless but they jump bodies and control a corpse so it's kinda creepy but he's a good guy. His girlfriend was the brunette with a ponytail at his side, bright doe eyes in the purple skirt. That's Sasha she's a pain eater. Pretty self explanatory if you think Marco with pain instead of sexual desire." He took a minute before continuing as he was recalling who was at the bar "Oh, the big blonde dude at the back of the room who looked like a tank with legs? That's Reiner. He's a berserker. Just like from the old lore. Dude can peel back steel. Seen him do it when his boyfriend, Bertholdt, an Ixtab, pissed him off."

Arching a brow Jean inquired "That the bean pole who was beside him? What does an Ixtab do?" 

Grin widening Eren nodded again "Haha, yeah, and Ixtab are a powerful darker kind of fae. He feeds on the despair of people who commit suicide which is super fucked up. We don't get to chose what we're born though. Uh, the crazy brunette lady, older, near the pack guys with the glasses? She's a Scuffolk which is basically a really badass warrior bitch. That's Hanji and she’s part of the Silencers or what we call the hit team really. They carry out Erwin’s orders. Hmmm......oh, Marco's twin? She's a harpy. Crazy ass bat wings and all. Her girlfriend, Krista, is like my sister and so was the girl hanging out with Bertholdt and Reiner. That was Annie. The only other one was Petra who brought you water. She's a Serket which is a healing fae. She's works as a nurse and she's very sweet unless you piss her off then she even scares Reiner."

"Damn," Jean chuckled "that's a lot of different th- _ -fae _ . What about you siren boy? What's your story?"

Eren leaned back in his chair "Not much I'm afraid. My mother was a siren and I inherited her power. My dad died when I was young; part of your parents rebellion. I don't remember much of it to be honest I was maybe 4. After that I really had trouble in schools so my mom took me out to homeschool me. Only when she took in Mikasa after her mother died, it's what happens when a Valkyrie gives birth, did I settle down. She's my sister and I love her but she aged up a lot faster than me even if it's her first incarnation. The woman threatened to take my soul early if I didn't straighten up. I stopped getting into fights, picking trouble, running off, and straightened up a lot."

"Wow, sounds like a little  _ more _ than not much. What about, uh, you and--"

"Marco?" Eren asked with a chuckled "One of those things I stopped  _ doing _ . He about killed me one night. We were both young and new to powers. He couldn't control how much chi he took and I blacked out. Sex may be incredible but I'm not _ dying _ for it."

Jean shrugged "Depends on the sex. I'd be happy to go out like that rather than burn to a crisp from the inside out like some microwaved hot pocket. But, uh, does that mean you're gay?"

Rolling his eyes Eren nodded "Yeah, I like guys. No, don't worry, you laying here in your underwear isn't doing  _ anything _ for me. What about you?"

"Not what your eyes said earlier, Eren," Jean jested before grinning wildly "and I'm as straight as a parabola."

"Thats.... _ interesting," _ Eren replied as he got up from his chair "but I have to get back downstairs and clean up. If you have to leave Levi will follow you. Stealthily I might add. Just hope you aren't afraid of wolves. Goodnight Jean."

"Goodnight, Eren," he smiled as the thick wooden door was pulled shut behind him. As his eyes closed he began to drift off thinking to retracting his wish for danger and adventure as an adult. He took it back. He didn't want it. Only one thing pulled his mind from it all. A violent shaking began to take place and the smell of smoke permeated the air, hanging thickly around him almost choking him. Fighting for breath Jean struggled to get a grasp while his body began to heat again. Keeping the screams at bay the smoke clouded his airway as the fire in his body began to scorch at his skin. Clawing at his skin hoping to find some way to occupy his mind taking it off the pain in his body. It wasn't enough to feel the blood dripping down his arm to make it go away. 

The only thing that made it cease was the loud bang of the alarm clock falling off the bed when he flailed in his sleep. Inhaling a large gasp of air he instinctively reached out for the body beside him and tugged it closer. Only the kiss planted at his forehead seemed to make the fire from his dream stop. Looking down at his arms he could remember how his nails had sharpened as they'd dug into the flesh the first night he'd met everyone at the bar.

Drowsy, Eren raked his fingers through Jean's hair and whispered "What's wrong?"

"Nightmare," he stated with a trembling voice "of that night we met. I could feel it all over again, Eren, I can _ still  _ feel like my skin is burning and bleeding."

"It's okay," Eren cooed  _ "it's okay." _ Pressing a kiss to his forehead Eren held him tighter "That was four months ago Jean. You're safe now."

Jean's features fell "You mean as safe as we can be on the run from people who want me dead and those who want to use me."

Eren sighed "We'll be okay soon, go back to sleep, okay? I'm here and I love you, Jean, I'm not going to let  _ anyone _ touch you. Don’t forget I’m not useless."

With a grin Jean claimed his lips, loving that spice in his siren "I know you aren’t useless, babe, and I love you too. I'm getting better at using my powers but if it comes down to you or me; it'll be me. They won't hurt you if they get me so if it comes to that--"

"It won't," Eren interrupted before dragging him back for another kiss. "I won’t let it. Now listen to me and just go to sleep.

Noticing the lack of the usual crackling fire Jean looked up to Eren through heavily lidded eyes "The fire went out in the hearth?"

"Yeah, I wasn't going to start one and risk waking you," Eren stated calmly.

"Nightmares did that  _ for  _ you, it's alright, I can do it so don't look at me like that," Jean reprimanded Eren as he'd glanced to him with a face wrinkled in concern and fear.

"Are you sure, Firebird?" Eren asked cautiously.

Jean kissed him and tried to sit up "I'm sure, I gotta learn to control it, right? If I try to burn the house down call a storm." Placing his hands together he tried his hardest to think of the fire that burnt at the center of his soul. Once he'd gotten his powers returned life had changed but it had all been for the better so here he was trying to do what he was taught to control himself. As he focused on creating the fire a small ball of flame began to roll between his palms. The moment it began to lap at his skin he tried his damnedest and flicked a wrist out towards the hearth. From beside him he heard the soft trill of Eren's whistling that he was attempting to hide behind a hand. At first he wanted to be mad but Eren was helping him keep the trajectory by pushing it with air. 

When the flame was successfully lighting the hearth Eren's hands went around Jean and drug him back to bed "God, your skin is still so  _ hot. _ Don't need you starting a fire in bed."

"Yeah, it just makes my body so hot it feels like it's going to scorch me from the inside out. It'll get easier, _ right?" _ Jean asked as he buried his face into Eren's chest. Eren nodded in response and simply hummed a soft tune that he hoped would lure Jean back to sleep. It had been four months since he found out he was some kind of mutant even among freaks and he'd found the man he loved. Sure, they were on the run going from place to place and returning back to the town after restoring his abilities but as long as Eren was there by his side then he knew he could do anything. Life was funny that way he supposed. It seemed the treasure he'd been out to find that day wasn't spanish silver but a siren's heart.


End file.
